


When in France

by EmIsSkittles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Art, Cats, Coffee, Complete, France (Country), Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, My first ever fic please don't hate it, Painting, Powerful Harry Potter, Sketching, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmIsSkittles/pseuds/EmIsSkittles
Summary: After the war, Harry has moved to France in the hope to finally find some peace. He now owns a studio, and spends most of his time painting. For his next project, he requires a model however. Enter, Draco Malfoy. Tall, good-looking and so, so uncoperative.





	1. A Cafe, a Coffee, and an Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :) If all goes well, chapters should be posted weekly :D Comments would be fantastic!  
> This is my first ever fic, so the guidance would be great 
> 
> xxx Much love

“Bonjour Monsieur Dupont, un grand café s’il vous plait”. I looked around the small café, its walls lined with abstract paintings, surrounding beautifully carved wooden tables. The smell of fresh coffee drifted through on the breeze and wrapped me in a warm sense of familiarity.  
“Monsieur Potter, est ici votre café. Ayez un bon jour” said the young man behind the counter, his mouth forming a wonderful smile as he turned to look at me. I smiled back, took my coffee and walked back out onto the street, turning to the river, just in time to catch the sunrise over the rippling water.  
Walking the familiar route towards my studio, I let my mind wander. The British wizarding newspapers had spent years speculating where I had gone after the war. I had received owl after owl, trying to find me, trying to get me to come back. I wouldn’t though. I had done my part.  
Pulling my keys out of my pocket, I unlocked the door to my studio and walked in. My paints lay untouched from where I had left them the day before, and the sun was just beginning to stream in through the window. My latest work hung proudly on the wall. It showed a woman, her hair blowing in the breeze, looking out longingly over the river I walked by so often. 

My assistant Carlo, I knew already had a buyer lined up. It never took long for my artwork to sell. In this part of France, I was becoming nearly as well known for my work with a brush, as I was for being the boy who lived. I turned back to the blank canvas on the other side of the room.  
For now, I could relax. I had not been commissioned to paint anything for the moment, and I was considering painting something just for myself, something to keep. I looked fondly over to the far side of the room as Carlo slid open the door and strode in, Les Sorciers, the largest French wizarding magazine tucked under his arm.  
“You didn’t manage to make the front page this week boss. Losing your touch” he said, as he sent me a cheeky smile, and discarded the newspaper on my workbench.  
“Ah Carlo. I was worried you wouldn’t make it in today. Angie told me you had a big night last night. Quite a lot of wine was involved if I am not mistaken”  
“Wine cannot defeat a man like me Harry”. “Now, is there a reason you are staring at that blank canvas and holding an empty coffee cup?” He asked, as he took the cup from my hands and replaced it with a second hot cup of coffee.  
“You know Carlo. I was thinking of doing a piece for myself. Something I can enjoy”  
“If you wanted a naked model Harry, all you had to do was ask”  
“Thank you for the offer, but not really what I had in mind”  
He gave me his best indecent smile, and winked. Then laughed, and turned to walk into his office. “Carlo. Hang on a second” I said, an idea popping into my head.  
“Yeah Harry?”  
“Can you find me a model? Someone willing to sit still for hours and be painted. You know the kind of person I like.”  
“The fit blonde kind Harry? I can certainly try. Give me ten, and I will go out. I’ll let you know what I find”  
“Thanks Carlo”

A few hours later, Carlo returned, to find me curled up in my favourite arm chair, with my sketchbook in my lap.  
“Whatcha drawing Harry? My gorgeous face?” he asked, as he dropped his bag on the floor and discarded his camera on the table.  
“Yeah actually. Come have a look” I said, my face morphing into the most serious expression I could manage. I leant over my sketchpad, as if making a few final touches, as he walked over, an easy smile playing on his face. “You see?” I said, holding it up to show him.  
He looked at the drawing and let out a low chuckle. “Well played Harry. Though I am not entirely sure what resemblance I hold to a pug”  
“You would know, you spend enough time admiring yourself in every reflective surface you pass”  
“You’re just jealous I’m taken”, Carlo shot back, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
“Ah Carlo. You may be fit, but you’re not blonde. You know my type. Anyway, did you find anyone?”  
“There was one young woman I thought may take your fancy but she was a muggle, and unwilling to believe a complete stranger wanted to paint her. Go figure. Anyway, I will look again tomorrow.”  
I nodded, and closed my eyes as Carlo gathered his things and left the room. I decided I could probably afford to take the rest of the day off. I had been meaning to visit Juliette all week, but hadn’t had the time. Rising off my arm chair, I pulled on a long black coat and left the studio. 

Quite some time later, I found myself outside a small bookshop, and pushed open the door. “Juliette!” I called, unwilling to search for which corner she was residing in today. She walked around a tall shelf of books and smiled at me.  
“Bonjour Harry” she said, smiling softly, her unruly brown hair framing her face in gentle waves. “You have finally come to sweep me off my feet yes?” she said, her lips twitching slightly.  
“Juliette, if I had the slightest interest in women, I can assure you I would have stolen you years ago”. She nodded knowingly and walked closer towards me, kissing me on both cheeks.  
“So, Monsieur Potter, what is it that brings you here today?”  
“Just thought I would drop by. I am looking for someone new to paint, wondering if you would finally give in, and agree to be my model”  
“Harry you give me too much credit. I have however, recently become acquainted with a man who I think is perfect for the job.”  
“Yes? Who?” I asked, knowing Juliette had never steered me wrong before.  
“He just started working at one of my favourite cafes, not too far from here. I can take you, if you would like”.  
“Lead the way”.  
After she had locked up the shop, we strolled along the quiet street together in comfortable silence. She led me to a small café I had never seen before, and pushed open the door. She pulled me to a table in the corner and gestured to the other side of the room.  
“There Harry. That is him” she said, gesturing to a man taking orders on the other side of the room. I looked over, and saw the man she was gesturing to. He had his back to us, his short white blonde hair falling just below his collar, his casual suit hugging his lean frame.  
“Juliette he is gorgeous from behind. Is his face just as chiselled?”. She looked at me, trying to hide a smile. She stood up and approached the man. Tapping him on his shoulder. I looked down, my hands gripping the menu I had just been brought. Juliette should do the talking. I needed to know the man was interested before he found out who exactly wanted to paint him. Minutes passed. I straightened my jacket, ran my hands through my hair, and read the entire menu four times.  
“Monsieur. Cet homme est l'artiste” I heard Juliette say, as she and the man stopped in front of me. Finally, I looked up slowly. Fine hands, and arms, a stronger chest than I had first thought. My eyes finally came to rest on his face.  
“Potter!?”  
“Malfoy.”  
“You know this man?” Juliette asked, switching back to English, a puzzled expression coming over her face.  
“Merde. Yes. We know each other.” Malfoy quickly said, his voice almost expressionless. He turned to leave, pulling his arm from Juliette’s grasp.  
“Malfoy wait! Stay.”  
“I have to get back to my shift Potter”  
“I’ll wait”.  
He looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and then nodded once. Turning his back, he walked away. 

Four hours passed, the evening sun now slowly sinking below the horizon. I sat in the booth in the corner of the room, my sketchbook in my lap. I watched Malfoy as he worked, carefully sketching him as he stood behind the counter. I wanted to see how he looked on paper, if I would be able to paint him in a way that would best capture his features.  
I had spent a long time debating if I should just get up and leave. Find someone else who I didn’t have a history with instead. I knew that we had both grown up, now 10 years between us and the war. The last time I saw him, I had testified at his trial. I never stayed to find out the verdict.  
Finally, Malfoy ushered the rest of the customers out at closing time, and locked the door. He made two strong coffees, and came to sit down opposite me in the booth, handing me one without a word. He leant back, and I quickly closed my sketchbook.  
“So, Potter.” He started quietly, “You want to paint me”  
“That’s basically it Malfoy. It would probably take a few weeks to finish, nine until four most days.”  
“Why should I agree to this? It’s not like we have ever seen eye to eye Potter”  
“I needed a model for a project I am working on. You fit the mould.”  
“And whose house am I going to end up in Potter? Who is this little project for?”  
Harry paused nervously for a few moments. He debated whether or not he should tell the truth. He was doing the painting for himself after all, something to keep after so many years of selling everything he created. “My house Malfoy. It’s a piece for myself”  
Malfoy stared at him blankly. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, several times. He seemed to be struggling with what he should say to that. “Why on earth would you want to paint me? To keep? We were never exactly friends Potter.”  
I considered that for a moment. “I know Malfoy, if it bothers you, you can keep the painting I suppose. But I would still like to paint you.”  
“Why on earth would I need a painting of myself?”  
“You spent enough time in school admiring yourself Malfoy”  
He smiled a small smile, and shook his head. “I suppose you are right Potter. I am not that man anymore though”  
“I can tell.”  
Draco shook his head. “How do I know you are even an artist Potter? How do I know you aren’t just luring me into a trap for revenge after all these years?” I shook my head and pushed my sketchpad across the table, reluctantly letting it go as he reached for it.  
I knew as soon as he opened the book he was convinced. He flipped through my sketches one by one, a rare look of wonder on his face. Finally, he reached the one of himself, picturing him smiling as he hummed and made a coffee behind the counter. He stared at it for a few moments, and then looked up at me.  
“I will have to think about it Potter. Do you have a card?”  
I handed him my business card, and he quickly stood, strode to the door and ushered me out, handing back my sketchpad.  
“I’ll see you soon Malfoy”  
“Potter.”  
I looked around me, seeing no one else in the street, I twisted sharply on the spot, apparating back to my flat.


	2. A Jealous man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hopefully this turns out to be a good chapter. Sorry for any grammatical errors (or translation errors) that may occur. How are you liking the characters? 
> 
> Comments would be loved <3

It was cold the next morning, the fire place in the studio flickered on the far side of the room, as I turned the sketch of Malfoy over and over in my hands. Carlo was due to arrive soon and I would give him the good news, that I thought I had actually managed to find someone without his help. Well, Juliette found him, but the search was definitely cut shorter than it would have been.  
Just as I finished that thought, Carlo burst through the door. Following him was a tall, broad, windswept blonde man. My heart plummeted, it wasn’t Malfoy.

“Harry! I have found you the prefect man!” I sighed, and dropped my sketchbook on the table. Carlo looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t he what you wanted?”  
“I already found the perfect man” I admitted, looking at the tall blonde stranger, who seemed confused by the exchange.   
“Yes!” Carlo said, gesturing wildly to the man standing next to him, “He’s right here!”.   
I shook my head and slid him my sketchbook across the table. “Je suis désolé” I said to the other man. “Voudriez-vous un café ? Il est le moindre je peux faire”.   
“Oui, merci”  
I stood and walked to the coffee machine, turning it on.   
Carlo picked up the sketchbook and flipped through until he found the last sketch I had done, the one of Malfoy. He stared at it, and then slowly looked up. “You want to paint a Malfoy?” he asked, his voice full of disbelief. I blinked. Once. Twice. And then stared at him shocked for a few moments   
“How do you know who he is?” I asked in disbelief, wondering how there could possibly be a connection between the two men.   
“His family are big clients of my father’s shop. They buy a lot of potions ingredients. I have seen him in there, countless times. Unpleasant, the lot of them.”

The blonde man began shifting nervously from foot to foot.   
I turned to face him. “Comment tu t'appelles?”   
“Je m’appelle Lucas”   
“Le remerciement Lucas, mais j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un”  
Understanding I had found someone else, he nodded slowly, and turning, he walked silently towards the door. I turned back to Carlo. “I have made my choice Carlo. Malfoy or no one”   
Carlo shook his head slowly. “I really think you should reconsider Harry, but okay boss. Good luck”. He forced a quick smile and then strode to his office, quietly closing the door behind him. I picked up my sketchbook and sighed. Perhaps I should pay Malfoy another visit.   
Pulling on my coat, I apparated to an alleyway I had seen close to the café, and walked to the front of the store. I glanced in through the window, and spotted Malfoy with his back to me, serving some elderly looking customers. I walked through the door and sat down quietly in my spot in the corner booth again. Hearing my phone buzz, I pulled it out of my pocket. It was another text from Ron. 

I hope you are still planning to visit for Rose’s birthday. Hermione will be a right mess if you miss another one. Come home Harry. –Ron 

My fingers hovered over the keys for a moment, trying to decide what to say, but I was coming up blank, once again. 

“Potter”  
Startled, I dropped my phone into my pocket and looked up. “Malfoy. Fancy seeing you here.”  
“I work here”  
“Must have slipped my mind”  
“What do you want Potter”  
“Regular black coffee please. Two sugars”  
Malfoy eyed me for a moment, and then turned and walked away. I picked up my sketchbook and started to draw to clear my head. I began to work on a sketch of Carlo. A “sorry” drawing I supposed. He had gone to a lot of effort to find Lucas. Eventually Malfoy returned with my coffee and set it down in front of me.   
“Who is that you’re drawing Potter?”  
“Carlo.”   
“He break your heart?” Malfoy said, a mocking tone in his voice  
“Not yet anyway. He just brought home the wrong tall blonde man”  
Realising what I had said, I looked up suddenly, meeting a confused expression on Malfoy’s face. “And who is the right tall blonde man?” he asked, standing stock still.   
“Never mind. Have you considered my offer?”  
“Yes, Potter”  
“And?”  
“And no. I will not be your little project”  
“Then I suppose I will have to come back tomorrow”  
I ripped the sketch of Malfoy out of my book, and standing up, I slipped it into his shirt pocket. “That will be worth a fortune when I’m famous Malfoy”, I said smiling.   
“You don’t say. I could sell your coffee cup for a fortune if I wished” Malfoy replied, trying to hide a smile of his own.   
“I suppose you could. Goodbye, Malfoy.”  
“Goodbye Potter.”

 

The same routine happened every day for a week. I would visit the coffee shop, spend far too much money, Malfoy would turn me down, and then I would leave. Carlos told me he was getting worried, that he thought I really should contact Lucas, ask him to come back, have a second interview. But by that point I really thought I had made up my mind. It was Malfoy or no one. I wasn’t sure if my determination was coming from my inbuilt want to one up Malfoy, or if he really was the only one I wanted to paint.   
Finally, after much verbal abuse from Carlos, I gave in. I called Lucas, and arranged to meet at my studio the next morning for an interview.   
When he arrived, he was just as much a fitting candidate as I had remembered. I smiled at him, and opened the door. “Can we go for a walk? It is a nice morning yes?” he asked me, returning my smile. I nodded at him, pulled my coat on and walked out the door, closing it behind me. I turned to look at him again, for the first time realising how handsome he really was. His light blue eyes, and tanned features made him look like some of the surfer men I had met in Australia whilst I was travelling. 

We slowly walked down the road. Chatting about who he was, where he was from. I watched the way he moved, the way his face lit up when he spoke. He really had the perfect features for painting.   
“Sorry Monsieur Potter, but if you don’t mind, I might cast a warming charm. My fingers are beginning to feel the cold.”   
I looked over at him for a moment, the surprise evident on my face. “Sorry Lucas, I had not realised you were a wizard as well. I didn’t notice you carrying a wand”  
“I do not carry a wand Monsieur Potter, all of my magic is done without a wand”   
“Wandless magic? That’s impressive. I’ve heard it’s pretty complicated to do”  
“I come from a muggle area, Monsieur Potter. Wandless is easier to hide. I could teach you, if you wish”   
“I would like that”   
For the first time in the last hour I glanced up at my surroundings. Without thinking, I had been walking the same route I had every day for the last week. We were very nearby the coffee shop that Malfoy worked in. I weighed up my options.   
“Lucas” I started, wondering if this was a good idea, “did you want to get a coffee? I know a good place very close by”   
“That sounds lovely Monsieur Potter”  
“Call me Harry, really”   
“That sounds lovely, Harry” 

I pushed open the front doors to the café and walked inside, Lucas close by my side. I sat in my usual booth in the corner, and instead of sitting across from me, Lucas slid into the booth next to me, his leg brushing against mine as he did so.   
“I hope I have not got the wrong impression Monsieur Potter” he said, smiling shyly at me. I smiled back, shaking my head a little.   
Someone loudly clearing their throat got my attention. I looked up, and found Malfoy standing opposite us, a blank expression on his face. “Potter. The usual I presume. And for your… friend?” His voice progressively got colder as he spoke.   
“A regular cappuccino, Merci” said Lucas, eyeing Malfoy with a suspicious look spreading across his face. Malfoy nodded once and stalked off.   
“That is the man from your sketch? The one you showed your assistant?” Lucas asked. He considered Malfoy for a moment. “He looks far angrier in person yes?”  
“Yeah that’s the man. And I suppose he is angry. But I think it’s probably me who made him angry, more than anything”   
The next few minutes passed in comfortable conversation. Lucas was sweet, and polite, and made me laugh more than I can remember in a while. But I felt off. I would catch Malfoy glaring at us from the corner of my eye, his posture becoming stiffer and stiffer every time he had to approach our table. What the bloody hell was wrong with him today.  
My question was answered about half an hour later. Lucas was telling me a story about a horrid ex-boyfriend when Malfoy stalked over to our table, his fists clenched, his face determined.   
“Fine Potter. I accept” he said through his teeth. He glared at Lucas while he spoke. “I will be your model” 

I glanced between Lucas and Malfoy, both had an identical rigid posture, and stared as if they were sizing up the other.   
Finally, Lucas sighed. “un homme jaloux commet des faux pas.” He said under his breath. “I understand Harry. He was your first choice after all. But possibly we can see each other again yes? I enjoyed our activities this morning”   
“I would like that” I said, and I kissed Lucas on the cheek before he rose. He winked at me, and then promptly headed out of the café.   
Malfoy took the seat across from me and scowled. “I couldn’t wait for you forever” I said, as I looked down at the table. “Lucas really wanted the job. He was happy to do it”   
“I think he just really wanted you” mumbled Malfoy under his breath.   
“What was that sorry?” I said, raising an eyebrow and giving him a calculated look.   
“I said, my shift is about to finish. How about you show me your studio?”   
I gave him a pointed look and then nodded. Hostility would do me no good at the moment. I had finally gotten what I wanted. I had gotten Malfoy.


	3. A Lack of Hostility

The walk back to the studio was awkward at best. Malfoy kept his face blank, and his responses minimal. The day was finally warming up a little, and I pulled off my coat, draping it over my arm. I was almost sure I saw Malfoy run his eyes over my body from the corner of his eye. Maybe Malfoy wasn’t so different from me after all.  
It occurred to me that perhaps he always intended to say yes, and in reality, it was the chase he was after. As soon as he saw Lucas he realised the chase was up. He had been caught.   
We stopped outside the door of my studio, and I pulled the keys out of my pocket, unlocking the door. Malfoy took a deep breath beside me. I pushed open the door and walked inside.   
“Harry, good you’re back. An old client called, requesting a second portrait, preferably in the next few months. Ron texted me, telling me to get you to “text him the fuck back” and your order of new paints finally arrived. I have put them in your store room” Carlos rushed out all at once. “You must be the new model, a pleasure to meet you. I am Carlo Moretti.” Carlo held his hand out to Malfoy.   
A moment later, Malfoy firmly shook Carlo’s hand. I let out the breath I didn’t realise I had been holding. “Draco Malfoy, likewise.”

I nodded gratefully at Carlo. I watched Malfoy as he surveyed the room. His eyes were drawn to my most recent piece, still hanging on the wall. “It appears you genuinely do art Potter. Well done”   
I gave him a blank look and nodded. “Would you like to see my idea for the piece Malfoy? I’ve done a few sketches. There is one I like especially, however.”   
“I suppose. I hope this is not a naked portrait Potter.   
I shook my head at him, wondering if this was, in a strange way, Malfoy flirting. I walked over to my workbench and pulled out my A3 sketchbook, flipping it to the right page, and offering it to Malfoy. The sketch was of Malfoy, war and chaos in the background. But he looked strong and determined, standing straight and tall. The outline of the dark mark could just be seen, beneath his sleeve. He held no wand, no weapon, but rather the hand of someone cut off by the edge of the picture.   
“Potter. No. This is not me. I was no war hero. Where are the other sketches?”

“You saved my life Malfoy. And I lied, I’ve only done one.”   
“I suppose that is your hand then, on the edge of the frame.”  
I shrugged easily and then shook my head. “I didn’t have anyone in mind when I drew it” I told him, my eyes finally looking up to meet his. He looked at me for a few moments, and then glanced back down at the sketch.  
“No one will ever want to purchase this painting Potter. Even if the witch or wizard didn’t know that I was a death eater from my family’s reputation, it’s not exactly subtle from your picture.”  
“Firstly, Malfoy, I don’t intend to sell the painting, I intend to keep it.” I played nervously with my watch. “Secondly, just because you were a death eater, doesn’t mean that is who you are. Doesn’t mean you are evil. We all played parts in saving people in the war”  
“Not me Potter. I could not save a single person.”  
“You saved me.”  
Malfoy looked at me for a few moments, before sighing and dropping the sketchbook on the table. “Fine,” he said, avoiding looking me in the eye again. “But I will still have to work while you are painting me. I have to afford to live.”  
In the back of my mind, I wondered what had happened to the Malfoy fortunes. “Don’t stress over that Malfoy. I intend to pay you”  
His eyebrows rose at that. “How much?”   
“10 galleons, 8 sickles an hour, as I pay all of my models.”

“Potter that is more than I earn in a day”  
“Then you should be inclined to accept.”  
I knew by this point that there is no way Malfoy would say no. Carlo walked towards us and handed Malfoy the forms. “There are confidentially forms, and official documentation of our agreement.”  
“I feel as though I am signing my life away to you Potter.   
Carlo smirked. “Not your life Monsieur Malfoy, only your body”   
“I’m so glad. That makes me feel so much better.”  
“Carlo, don’t you have somewhere else to be?”  
Carlo looked at his watch and swore. He was late for his breakfast date. Again. 

I took Malfoy on a full tour of the studio. I took him into my own personal gallery. Much of the small gallery was my own work, but I had a few pieces from various anonymous artists. Malfoy examined each painting one by one. Then, he stopped and stared at one particular one for far longer than the rest. When I walked over, I recognised it was one of my own. It was one of the first things I had painted when I moved to France. It pictured a quidditch game in full swing. Malfoy’s eyes were drawn to one part of the picture in particular though.   
He had focused on the two figures on brooms to the left of the painting. Both were close, side by side, pressed down onto their brooms, reaching forward for the snitch. One of the figures had dark curly hair, and the other, white blonde. One in red, the other in green.   
“Who wins?” Malfoy asked, still not looking away from the painting.  
“I don’t know. It was always the chase that counted”  
“Coming from the one who always won”  
I turned to Malfoy and smiled. “But you were the only one who really ever gave me any competition.” He nodded, almost to himself, and kept moving along the wall. 

 

The day progressed quickly. With minimal interruption from Carlo, I was able to complete a more detailed sketch of Malfoy. He sat quietly, flipping through another one of my older sketchbooks. Sometimes quietly asking who someone was, or where a particular drawing was sketched.   
It was strange to interact with him in this way. I was so use to the hostility from Hogwarts, and I suppose I expected it to continue. He was almost… pleasant to spend time with. Maybe the next month or so wouldn’t be so bad after all.   
As I glanced up to sketch the contours of Malfoy’s nose, I noticed he had gone an interesting shade of red.   
He glanced up and caught me looking at him, an eyebrow raised. He turned the sketchpad around, so I could see the page that had drawn out that particular reaction. Oh god. I didn’t realise it was that sketchbook he was looking through.   
The sketch was of Archer, the first male lover I had ever had. It was a carefully done drawing of him lying in the bed in my old room, half covered by the sheets, a thoroughly debauched look about him. It was a fond memory, but one I had not intended to share with anyone. Especially not a Malfoy.   
“Potter. It’s rude to assume, you’re gay aren’t you?”  
“Yes Malfoy. Quite. Is that an issue?”  
“No. Not at all. Who is this? Your… boyfriend?”  
“Ex, actually. I would prefer not to talk about Archer, it didn’t really end well.”   
“My condolences”

 

He placed the sketchbook down on the table, and closed his eyes, and leant back into the chair. He sat that way, without speaking until I finally closed my own sketchbook, and slid it into the shelf behind me.   
“We are done for today Malfoy”  
“Okay Potter. What time did you want me to return tomorrow?”  
“Nine am will do. I will bring coffee. How would you like to be paid? In galleons or muggle money?”  
“Muggle money would be more suited. I can give you my account details tomorrow. See you then Potter”  
With that, Malfoy stood, pulled his coat back on, and headed towards the door. Just as he was about to pull the door open, he stopped and turned around. 

“Hey Potter?”   
I closed my sketchbook and looked up, meeting his eyes. “Yeah, Malfoy?”  
“Don’t go out again with Lucas”  
“Why not?”  
I got no response. Malfoy had pulled open the door and walked outside. I sat there and wondered why on earth he cared who I went out with. This was just a job for him surely.  
Maybe Malfoy had run into Lucas before.   
Carlo opened the door in a hurry, and pushed his way inside, his arms full of shopping bags. He dropped the bags on the bench and walked over to me. 

“Hey, Malfoy just left. You picked up the canvas?”

“Yeah I did. So, Harry.” He began, smiling too much for me to feel all together comfortable 

“Yes Carlo?”

“I saw a Malfoy smile for the first time ever today. It was a strange sight. What could Draco Malfoy possibly be so happy about?”

“I honestly have no idea Carlo. Why? What are you getting at?”

“Nothing Harry, nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! Thank you so much for reading. The first few chapter updates will be quick because I don't have a lot going on at the moment. 
> 
> Reviews and comments would be much appreciated! I could do with the feedback :) 
> 
> Much Love xx


	4. Harsh Truths, and Unanswered Questions

I paced the room, spinning a pencil between my fingers. Malfoy should have been here by now. It was 9:10am, and it’s not like wizards can get stuck in traffic after all. Carlo watched me from a corner of the room. “I did tell you that Malfoys were no good Harry”  
“He might still arrive. Maybe he overslept. Maybe he got the time wrong. He’ll be here.”  
Carlo just shook his head, and looked back down at his phone. I kept pacing back and forth, growing more and more anxious as every minute passed. 9:15. 9:30.   
I gave up and leant against the door frame. “He is not coming is he?”  
“I doubt it Harry”  
“Right then.” I pulled on my coat and my boots, and opened the door. “Ring me if he turns up.” 

With that, I walked out onto the busy street, and headed down the familiar route towards the café. I couldn’t understand why he didn’t show. It’s not like we left on bad terms the day before. As I got closer and closer to the café I began to get more and more anxious.   
What would I say to him? Would he try and dissolve the contract? Why didn’t he show?  
I tried to push this worry to the back of my mind as I pushed open the door to the café and stepped inside. I walked up to the counter and was greeted by a young woman with red hair.   
“Bonjour Monsieur Que souhaitez-vous?”   
“Je cherche Draco Malfoy”   
“Désolé, il a renoncé ce matin.”  
“Quelle heure?”  
“Huit heures moins le quart.”  
“Merci”  
Well he couldn’t have slept in if he quit at 7:45 this morning. I glanced around the café quickly and then walked back out onto the street. I sat down on a bench across from the café and sighed. What was I going to do if Malfoy didn’t show up? I leant my head back and closed my eyes. I didn’t have anything better to do. 

“Harry! I didn’t expect to see you here” said a deep voice, not far to my left, starling me from my daydream. I looked up and spotted Lucas, now just in front of me, smiling. “You look as though your morning was not so great no?”  
I glanced at my watch. 10:15. “I was supposed to meet my model over an hour ago and he never showed. So here I am”  
“Stalking his workplace?”  
“He quit.”  
“Ah. That is a problem.” 

I nodded and sighed, then motioned for Lucas to sit down beside me. “Well if you are unable to find him, I am still willing to model for you,” said Lucas, staring out over the river just as I was.   
“Well, my plans have been ruined so, would you like a proper tour of the studio? I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”  
“We could go out for brunch first?”  
“Brunch sounds good” I said as I stood up, and picked up my phone off the bench, turned it on silent, and slipped it into my pocket. If Carlo was going to call, he would have done it by now. Malfoy wasn’t planning to show today.   
Lucas reached out, and laced his fingers through mine. “This is okay?” he asked, glancing over at me. I nodded, and smiled back. We made our way down the road towards a small restaurant I knew well. I had been there with men before.   
By the time we reached the restaurant, an easy conversation was flowing. Lucas was telling me about the time he spent in London, which was where he learnt English, and admitted he had come to one of my speeches after the war.   
“I was always an awful public speaker” I admitted  
“You spoke well, but your hands shook” he said, smiling at me, and gently squeezing my hand once. I pushed open the door, and Lucas let go of my hand as he followed me inside. I finally felt the day begin to look up. 

 

Several hours later, Lucas and I returned to the studio. I was laughing as I pushed open the door, Lucas told me about some rather unfortunate translation errors he made whilst in London. We both stepped inside, and I looked up to see Carlo standing by my workbench, his arms crossed.   
I let go of Lucas’ hand and looked at Carlo in alarm. Then, I realised why Carlo looked so shitty at me. Next to him stood Malfoy, a blank stare on his face, as he looked between Lucas and I.   
“I can see this will be awkward Harry. That’s okay, I will go” said Lucas, turning to me and offering a small smile. I looked at him gratefully and nodded. Lucas stepped forward, and slid his arms around my waist. I could feel the room grow tense, and he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I sunk into the feeling. We only kissed for a few moments before he pulled back.   
“Goodbye Carlo. It was nice to see you again. Malfoy.” Lucas said, before turning and striding back out of the door. I feel like Lucas was the smart one, walking out.   
Malfoy continued to stare at me, as Carlo stalked forwards. 

“You bloody arse, I called you 12 times, and you did not pick up once!”   
I could feel the anger welling up inside me. “I turned my phone on silent when Lucas found me. After that long, I figured that Malfoy wasn’t showing!”  
Carlo threw his hands in the air, and then stalked out the room, his eyes blazing. Reluctantly, I turned to Malfoy.   
His face remained blank, as he watched me try to calm myself down. Slowly, I got my temper under control, and walked towards him.   
“Why are you late Malfoy?” I asked, my voice more tired now than angry.   
“My mother. She is sick. I was called to the hospital this morning just before it was due here. I didn’t have time to get a message to you.”  
“I’m sorry Malfoy. I didn’t realise.”  
“I asked you not to see Lucas again” he said, in a quieter voice than before.   
“Why? Do you know him?”   
“We worked together when I first arrived in France.”  
“And what is the problem?”  
“His employment.”  
“You worked in a café Malfoy, who are you to judge his employment”  
“Hell Potter, he’s a whore”  
I stared at Malfoy in silence. A whore? Lucas was a prostitute? Malfoy shook his head angrily at me and strode towards the door. I couldn’t let him leave, it might be my last chance. 

“Draco, please don’t leave. Give me a second to think”  
Malfoy stopped. At first I thought it was because I had pleaded that he stayed, and then I realised what I had said. 

“You have never called me by my first name before Potter. Not once”. He stared at me. “And I would like an apology.”  
“I truly am sorry Malfoy. And it has been ten years. Maybe we should move past the last names.”  
Malfoy turned around, and looked at me, his expression unreadable. I waited for him to respond. Something, anything. Finally, he walked towards me and extended his hand for me to shake “Draco. Draco Malfoy”   
Thinking back to the first time he offered me his hand, I knew what he was asking. I firmly grasped his hand in mine and shook. “Harry.”   
In that moment, I felt something shift between us. A little more of the old hostility melted away. 

 

“How long were you waiting here?” I asked, wondering how badly I had stuffed up. 

“About an hour and a half. Carlo was entertaining though. He told me many stories from when you first arrived in France. I think the embarrassment was meant to be punishment for you being late”

I could only imagine what Carlo had told Draco. I had known Carlo for long enough now for him to build up an awfully large collection of embarrassing stories. 

“I asked him about Archer” Draco admitted. I looked up startled, I could feel the dread building up in my chest as I waited for him to continue. “He told me that was not his story to tell.”

“He was right. It was not his story to tell. Please don’t ask about him again.”

“I understand.” 

A few seconds of silence past and Malfoy looked at the floor. “Would you be willing to allow me to start painting today? I will need all the time I can get, after that new job came in yesterday.”

“That sounds fine, Harry.” Draco said as he walked towards the chair he had been sitting in the day before. “I assume you only really need me here to get my features correct yes?”

“Essentially, yes.”

“Why do you not work off a photo then?”

I considered his question for a moment. Why couldn’t I work off a photo of him instead? A small part of me said that in a strange way, I would miss his presence. So many days of fighting for him, just to get one photo and let him go. 

“Harry?”

It was at that moment Carlo walked back in. From the look on his face, he had been listening to his conversation. “Malfoy if you were going to spend weeks painting an attractive man, wouldn’t you want to at least enjoy his company?” Carlo said, a sly look on his face. Draco looked oddly pleased by the statement. 

“I suppose” he said, not once taking his eyes off me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? What do you think? Would love your thoughts guys!   
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far! 
> 
> Much Love xxx   
> Em


	5. Cats and Photographs

Over the next few days, the routine followed pretty much exactly the same pattern. Malfoy would show up at nine, coffee in hand, and lounge in my favourite arm chair. He would either read, or look through my sketchbooks, or listen to me talk for hours on end whilst I painted him. It was never about anything important really. We discussed my travels and my work. 

He told me where he had visited after the war, and about the branches of his family he had met, who he had not previously been allowed to interact with. He told me about all his favourite places to eat. He told me how he thought my hair was ridiculous, and the only decent thing I ever wore was my watch. Mostly I listened and nodded. 

It was idle talk really. Sound to fill the time. 

It was a slow and tedious process. To try and get the tone of his skin perfect, the shape of his chin, the height of his cheekbones. His face was all angles, rather than the rounded edges I was so use to painting. But he sat still. Never once complained when I asked him to hold his head a certain way, or hold out his hands so I could get the shape perfect. 

He was one of the best people I had ever painted. Over those first few days, every minute I could feel more and more of the Hogwarts hostility melting away. We got closer, and more comfortable with each other. One Saturday afternoon, after having finally begun the detailing on his shirt, I told him tomorrow was Sunday, and he was welcome to take the day off if he wished. I was only planning to wander around the studio, and organise a few things, maybe clean up a little. Malfoy nodded, and picked up another old sketchbook from the pile. 

Carlo left us alone mostly. He had enough of his own work to get on with. He would occasionally look in, make some quiet conversation, or critique my painting. He eventually grew less cold towards Draco, though it did take some time. 

“It’s good I have the day off tomorrow. Bartholomew has been missing my company no doubt”

I wondered who Bartholomew could possibly be. “You are welcome to invite Bartholomew to the studio sometime if you wish.”

“Harry, Bartholomew is a cat if you were wondering”

“I was a little worried it was a boyfriend. I am actually quite relieved. I use to have a cat.”

“What happened to it?”

“Turned out it was an animagus. So technically, I suppose I never actually had a cat”

“Good God. Who did the cat turn out to be?”

“Carlo! Are you around?”  
I heard Carlo drop something, swear loudly, and then wander into the main room out of his office. 

“Yeah Harry? You need something?”

I looked pointedly at Carlo and then back at Draco. After a few second Draco understood and for the first time I had ever heard, burst out laughing. Carlo looked at me and raised an eyebrow. “I was just telling him how we met” I admitted, watching Draco try and get his laughter under control.

“What about the cat thing, or the unfortunate accident in the gay club?”

Malfoy started laughing even harder at that, tears starting to form at the edges of his eyes. Carlo shook his head, and walked back into his office, loudly closing the door behind him. Once Draco had regained control of himself he managed to wheeze out “at least he still comes when he’s called.”

I had to laugh at that one as well.

“So Harry. What exactly was that unfortunate accident at the gay club?” Draco said, a sly tone to his voice. 

“Well, wouldn’t you look at that Draco, our time is up for today. Best be going”

“I could stay for a drink.”  
As much as I wanted to avoid telling the story, I didn’t want to turn down the offer to spend more time with Draco. I had come to find him rather interesting. 

“I have scotch or firewhisky. Pick your poison”

“Scotch thanks”. I nodded, and walked over to the cabinet on the far side of the room. I could feel Draco’s eyes on me as I walked. I poured us both a glass, and sunk down onto the armchair next to his, handing him his glass. 

“So Harry, tell me. What in god’s name happened at that gay club?”  
I mumbled something under my breath, and avoided looking Malfoy in the eye. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

“It was a wizarding club, and I had been hitting on the bartender the night before, and I found out he liked animals so I told him I would bring in my cat to show him. He laughed and thought I was joking, so I really did the next night. However apparently after months of being a cat, the allure of the gay club was too much for Carlo, and he changed back right in my arms. Not only did it scare the absolute living daylights out of me, but it absolutely ruined my chances with the bartender.”

Malfoy looked at me. “You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly serious I am afraid.”

“I am going to need some more scotch Potter.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Draco sat further back in his seat, smiling and shaking his head.   
“So what happened after that? After you found out Carlo wasn’t a cat?”

“I kicked him out of the studio. But he came back day after day, begging for forgiveness. And then eventually he ended up working for me. I mean, he already knew everything about me after all. Probably too much about me if I’m honest”

“So you live here then Potter?”

“My flat’s upstairs.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Draco looked away from me, leaving me to wonder what he could possibly mean. I sighed, and sat back in my chair, pouring myself a third glass of scotch, and handing Malfoy the bottle.   
“Fuck it's cold tonight,” I said, looking for my coat to pull around me. Malfoy looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you suggesting we warm up Potter?”

“My flat is warm if you want to take this upstairs.”

Draco shook his head. “I do really have to get going. It is almost ten, and I haven’t fed Bart yet. I am sorry Harry, next time”. I wondered if Draco would remember this conversation in the morning. 

“It’s late. Can you get home alright Draco?”

“Probably shouldn’t apparate just now. I’ll call a cab, I’ll be fine.”  
Malfoy stood, placing his glass down on the coffee table and stretching his arms above his head. He headed towards the door. 

“Goodnight Harry”

“Night Draco” 

After Draco had left, I poured myself another glass of scotch. I had offered to take him up to my room. Good god I probably sounded desperate. He hadn’t accepted, but it seemed like he wanted to. I wondered what Carlo would make of this development. Trying to sleep with my employees.   
I knew why Carlo disapproved of Draco so much. It wasn’t because of his family; it was because he was so similar to Archer. The same snarky attitude, and sophisticated way of speaking. Draco wasn’t like Archer though. Not really. He would never do what Archer did, or at least, tried to do. It had been almost two years, but I still thought about him sometimes. 

Pushing the thoughts of Archer to the back of my mind, I looked at the beginnings of the portrait of Draco. It still had many weeks of work to go, but the scaffolding was there. To be honest with myself, I knew I was taking my time. I wanted to finish the painting, but I wanted to get to know Draco as well. After losing so many people during the war, it made me feel like I was finding one again. I just hoped that after this was all over, he wouldn’t just disappear. 

I put my glass down on the table and pushed myself out of my chair. Pulling myself up the stairs, I opened the door to my flat. I sat down in my armchair and stared at the photos hanging on the wall. There was four photos hanging above the fireplace. The first, was of myself, Ron and Hermione at their wedding. Arms around each other we were laughing and smiling at the camera. 

The second photo was of Carlo and I in Paris, Arms around each other’s shoulders at the top of the Eiffel tower. He grinned at me and winked, then squeezed one shoulder as I grinned at him back. 

The third photo was of Teddy and I at his eighth birthday party. Andromeda was in the background frowning as I helped Teddy onto his first broom in the backyard. Teddy’s face was so full of joy, as I held him steady on the broom. 

The fourth and final photo, was the four house seekers together from my third year at Hogwarts. It was the only time I could remember being with Draco and avoiding an argument. I was in the middle of the photo, my arm around Cho on one side, and Draco on the other. Cedric lay on the ground in front of them, his hair windswept and his smile wide. Cho grinned and laughed, waving with her free hand. I smiled, and glanced over at Malfoy, before quickly looking back. Draco stood, a small smile on his face, avoiding the view of the camera with his eyes, he was looking off into the distance. I was fond of that photo. Quidditch at Hogwarts was some of the best memories I had from those years. It was an escape from the war. 

I feel asleep in my armchair that night, my thoughts on Draco Malfoy. But for entirely different reasons than they use to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to move along for Harry and Draco!   
> I hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you thought in the comments! 
> 
> Yes, yes, I will eventually tell you what happened with Archer, you will have to wait and see :D
> 
> Much love xx Em


	6. A Phone Call, a Park, and a Painful Story

I had only just got out of the shower when I heard the loud knocking on the door coming from downstairs. I threw on some underwear and jeans, and wandered down, slinging my towel around my shoulders. It was probably only Carlo anyway, having forgotten his keys again. That seemed to be his Sunday morning tradition. I didn’t know who else would turn up at 8:07 in the morning. 

I heard the knocking again. “Coming!” I called, making my way towards the door. I unlocked the door, and pushed it open, feeling the cold air rush into the studio. There on my doorstep stood Draco Malfoy. He had a huge coat wrapped around him, and his nose was red from the cold. 

“I did say you didn’t have to come in today you know?” I said, looking at him. 

I watched as his eyes roamed over my naked chest, and then quickly looked up. “You did. But I am not here for business. I was wondering if perhaps, you would like to get breakfast with me. I was in the area and I know a lovely little café close by”

“Yeah sure, sounds great. Come on in, it’s freezing outside.”  
Malfoy nodded and stepped through the door, into the studio. I started to walk across the room and motioned for him to follow me upstairs. Thankfully, I had put some effort into cleaning my flat this morning. I opened the door, and Draco followed me into my flat, gazing around the living room I wonder. 

“This was not what I expected your flat to look like Potter” he said, “There is not a single Gryffindor thing in sight”

“I will be totally honest with you, and tell you that is because Carlo decorated it for me when I first moved in. I never really got around to changing much, except filling it with all my things.”

Malfoy nodded at me, looking around the room. “I will just finish getting dressed. Be out in a moment.” I said, leaving him to wander around the sitting room.   
I walked into my bedroom and sorted through my cupboard. Changing into some tight black jeans, and a light blue button up shirt with a black coat, I walked back into the living room. Malfoy glanced at me, and then back at the wall. He looked torn as to what sight he would prefer to stare at. 

“This photo.” He said, gesturing at the picture of the four seekers, “I had forgotten it was even taken. I swear it was the only time we were that close and not trying to kill each other.” 

“I even had my arm around you. I was shocked when you let me do that”

“I remember thinking, this is what it could have been like, if I was different that first day,” Draco admitted, still staring at the photograph. I walked forwards and put my arm around his waist, pulling him gently against my side. I felt Draco stiffen a little at the contact, and then relax into my arm. 

“Here’s to new beginnings” I said, releasing his waist. 

“To new beginnings” he agreed. 

 

We walked out of the studio, and onto the street. “The place isn’t too far, if you want to walk,” Draco said, gesturing to turn right down the street. 

“Sure, sounds good” I said, smiling at Draco. I locked the door behind us, and started down the road. We walked in comfortable silence to the café, and found ourselves a table for two in the corner of the room.   
We were just about to order when I felt my phone ringing in my pocket. “Just a second Malfoy,” I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket and clicking answer, not bothering to look at the contact. 

 

“Bonjour?” I said, motioning to the waiter to give us a moment. 

“Harry! Mate! Why haven’t you been replying to my texts? Bloody hell, we’ve been worried about you” said Ron, an irritated tone to his voice. 

“Ron. Hi. Yeah sorry I’ve been busy. I can’t talk for long. What’s up?”

“Hermione is pregnant again.” He said, his smile evident by his voice 

“Oh wow congrats!”

“Harry, did you want me to give you some privacy?” said Draco quietly, looking suddenly out of place.   
“Of course not Draco, if it’s okay, I’ll just be a minute”

On the other end of the phone I heard nothing but silence. Then an angry murmur, and something that sounded like choking.   
“Draco, as in Draco Malfoy?” Ron finally fumed, his cheery tone of voice completely gone. 

“Yes, Draco as in Draco Malfoy. We are having breakfast” 

“Bloody hell mate, what are you doing hanging out with death eater scum like…”

I hung up on Ron, sighing and putting my phone back into my pocket. I wasn’t willing to have this argument right now. “I am so sorry Draco,” I said. “Things have been tense between the Weasleys and I for a while now.”

Draco looked up at me and nodded. “I can leave if you want.” He murmured quietly, looking back down at the table. 

“No Draco, you don’t need to go. You have been a better friend recently than either of them. Stay. Please.”  
He looked uncertain for a moment and then smiled. I reached over the table and grasped his hand, squeezing it once. In that moment, I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. Well, shit. I turned just in time to see a short, greasy haired man with a camera flee from the café. 

“You ready to be the front page tomorrow Draco?”

He shook his head and smiled. “It has been a while.”

The waiter finally returned to take our orders. The breakfast improved significantly from there. When we finally decided to leave, I payed for both of us, and then followed Malfoy out onto the street. “There is a lovely park just around the corner if you have the time,” Draco said, smiling at me. 

“I don’t have any plans for today, so the park sounds nice.” I said, thankful it had warmed up a little since this morning. Malfoy hesitantly took my hand, and laced his fingers through mine. 

“Is this okay?” he said, looking down at our hands. 

“Just perfect” I responded

It was only when we were nearly at the park that I realised where exactly it was that Draco was taking me. I stopped in my tracks, startling Draco.   
“What is it?” he asked, looking at me in concern. 

“This is the park where Archer use to take me every Sunday.”

“I’m sorry. We can go somewhere else if you would like?”

“No. It’s okay. It will be good to make new memories here.”

As we walked into the park, Malfoy squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled gratefully. I had never planned to come back to this place.   
“I was his project.” I finally said. Malfoy looked at me, raising an eyebrow, encouraging me to go on.   
“We seriously dated for a year and a half. He seemed so sweet, so genuine. Said I was the first person he ever really felt like he could open up to. I trusted him with everything. Let him into every aspect of my life, of myself. I didn’t realise he was just gathering information to sell the highest bidder. He filled journals with secrets I had never told anyone, gathered everything that made me who I am, and categorised it into chapters he could sell. Things that he swore would never leave the room, he was ready to share with the entire world. I caught him the morning before he was due to go to the publishers. I came home early from a meeting and found him boxing up everything he collected. When I realised what it was, I incinerated it all, and kicked him out of the house, told him never to return. I didn’t hear from him again.”

Draco stayed silent for a few moments. He opened his mouth, as though he was going to say something, and then closed it again. Finally, he took a deep breath. “I am sorry Harry. I can’t fix what he did, but I can promise to never do something like that to you.”

“That’s all I need Draco.”

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. He was warm, and smelt of mint and rain. I relaxed in his hold, and pressed my face into his chest, willing myself not to cry. I felt safe in the arms of Draco Malfoy. He wasn’t like Archer, he wasn’t like Lucas. For me, he was like finally being home. Being with Draco reminded me of Hogwarts, of flying, of painting and coffee. 

I didn’t know where he and I were going, or where we would end up, but there was one thing I was certain of. I wanted to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter was okay!   
> I am not sure if I am making Harry and Draco move too fast but? 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Much Love,   
> Em xx


	7. A Shift in Perspective

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing. I sighed and rolled over, glaring at the 7:18 on my alarm clock, I picked up my phone and hit answer.   
“Bonjour?” I said, my voice a little croaky from sleep. 

“Good morning Harry. It’s Draco.” He didn’t sound well at all. 

“You feeling okay?” 

“Sorry if I woke you. I think I’ve come down with something. I am not going to be able to make it in this morning. I’m sorry”

“It’s fine Draco. Just rest up, and get better soon yeah?”

“Oh and Potter?”

“Mmm?”

“Buy a newspaper. We made the cover”

“Oh God. Thanks for the heads up Draco. Bye”

“Goodbye Harry”

 

I hung up the phone and sighed. If Draco couldn’t come in today, it meant I could afford to take the day off. Stay indoors and let the public cool down about the article before I was seen again. I knew it was only a matter of time before Carlo got a hold of the paper though, and there is no way he would not have his word about the situation. 

I pulled myself out of bed, and wandered downstairs. I put on the coffee machine and leant on the bench, my head in my arms. The press would be having an absolute field day. I can imagine the headlines now. “Death Eater Works to Taint the Golden Boy”  
The floo in the corner started to chime, signalling an international floo call was being made. I rubbed my face a few times, and then walked over to the floo, pulling out my wand I accepted the floo call, knowing who it would be.   
Hermione’s head appeared in the floo.

“Do you mind if we come through Harry? Ron and I both.” She said, her tone unreadable. 

“Sure,” I said, stepping back to allow them room. 

A few seconds later, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, into the studio. I realised the painting of Draco was still in full view in the centre of the room. It was not even close to being finished, but they would know who it was from just the hair. Hermione walked forward and wrapped me in her arms, burying her face in my chest. I gently hugged her back before pulling away. Ron came forward and gave me a quick hug also, before patting me on the back and letting me go. 

“What brings you to France?” I asked them, knowing they knew I already knew the answer. 

“We needed to see you Harry. It has been almost a year.” Hermione said, her voice soft but pleading.   
I nodded, gesturing for them to sit down at the table by the fireplace. 

As Ron walked towards the table, his eyes surveyed the room once more, and they found the painting of Draco. Ron stopped, tapped Hermione on the shoulder, and pointed to the painting. He whispered something that sounded suspiciously like “I told you so” and turned back to me, giving me the least judgemental face he could manage.

“Harry. It that… Draco Malfoy?” Hermione said, turning around to look me in the eye. 

There was no point in denying what they already know. “Yes, that’s Draco Malfoy”

“He requested you paint him?” Ron said, his voice a mix of outrage and disbelief 

“No, not exactly” I admitted. Hermione raised an eyebrow at me. “I asked him to model for me.”

“You asked Draco Malfoy…. To model for you.” Said Ron, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. 

“Yes I asked him to model for me. He had changed guys, he’s actually really decent now.” 

“Obviously” said Hermione, reaching into her handbag and pulling out a copy of The Daily Prophet, and passing it to me. “This was not the only place it was published” she continued.   
I unfolded the newspaper, and looked at the front page. The headline read “Golden Boy Finds Romance with Death Eater,” and below was the photo taken of Draco and Harry holding hands at breakfast yesterday, as large as they could possibly make it. “Turn to page 4 for the full story”

I folded up the newspaper and discarded it on my workbench. Ron and Hermione both stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to comment. “You know what kind of bull the news thinks up. You’ve never brought me an article written about me before. Why now? Why this one?”

“Well you were at breakfast with that filthy…” Ron trailed off as Hermione stepped on his toes. “You were at breakfast with him when I called” Ron amended, glancing at Hermione who nodded. 

“Can colleagues not go out to breakfast? Or should I be worried about you having an affair with Kingsley?”

“Kingsley is the minister for magic. It’s just business.”

“Exactly. Just business.” 

Ron sighed and shrugged. “It’s your life mate.”

“Thanks. Now that we have that sorted, what’s the reason for the visit?” I sat down at the table, and Ron and Hermione quickly followed suit. 

“We wanted to make amends.” Said Hermione, her gaze determinately fixed on mine. 

“Ever since what happened, things haven’t been right between us. We were always best mates, come on Harry.” Pleaded Ron

There was a loud knock on the door. “Don’t worry. We will discuss it later” I said, looking at Ron and Hermione in turn, as I pushed myself out of my seat and walked to unlock the front door of the studio. I turned the key and pulled open the door.   
There on my doorstep, clutching a newspaper, stood Lucas. Just when I thought the day couldn’t go south any further. 

“Harry. You didn’t text, you didn’t call, and I have to find out you are with another man from the newspaper, no?”   
I didn’t need this right now. Not with Ron and Hermione being able to overhear our every word. I quickly switched to French. Hermione spoke a little, but Ron only knew as far as bonjour. 

“Peut-être je devrais vous avoir dit Lucas, mais vous devriez m'avoir dit que vous étiez une prostituée” (Maybe I should have told you Lucas, but you should have told me you were a prostitute) I hissed, trying to keep my voice low.

“Je devrais avoir su qu'il vous dirait ment à propos de moi.” (I should have known he would tell you lies about me) Lucas said, his face growing angry. 

“Donc vous n'êtes pas une putain ? Qu'est-ce qui est vous alors?” (So you’re not a whore? What are you then?) I replied, willing to hear him out, but unwilling to accept that Malfoy was lying to me. 

“Je suis une journaliste” (I am a journalist) admitted Lucas, looking down at the ground. Then the truth hit me hard. Malfoy was trying to warn me off Lucas, but for different reasons that I had expected. The signs had been there, I just hadn’t payed enough attention. The way he kissed, the way he knew exactly what to say. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Lucas’s chest. 

“You bastard. You set this all up didn’t you. Charmed Carlo so you could get to me. Created a glamour you knew would appeal to me. Pretended to be the perfect gentleman. You lying piece of shit!”   
I made several sharp motions with my wand, and the glamour Lucas wore began to disintegrate. A few moments later, there stood Archer, his eyes flashing with anger, his mouth pulled into a thin line. 

My body began to shut down. The memories came rushing back, and I focused on trying to breathe as I felt myself begin to fall to the floor. I heard quick footsteps, felt strong arms catch me, and then a voice angrily casting spells, and the slamming of the door. The arms holding me slowly lowered me to the floor, gripping me tightly. 

“We’ve got you mate. He’s gone. It’s okay, you can breathe.” Ron said softly, his hand resting on my shoulder. 

But I couldn’t breathe. I needed to stop feeling. So I turned to the last thing I knew that would always calm me down. Using the last ounce of motivation I had, I focused my magic on my animagus form, and shifted.   
Ron made a startled sound and Hermione sighed. “Not again. Not now. Please, Harry.” She stared down at the black panther now lying at her feet. 

I would shift back when I was ready. 

“It’s my turn to stay this time Ron. You go home and look after Rose. I’ll make his studio animal-friendly again, and be home as soon as I can” Hermione said, settling on the floor next to me and running her hands through my fur.   
Ron nodded and stood up. He kissed Hermione on the forehead, and then walked towards the floo, throwing some floo powder in, he was gone. 

A few minutes later, Hermione stood up, and began pulling out food from my cabinets and making sure I was able to get to it to eat later on. She opened all the doors throughout the studio and my apartment, and charmed the paint that was out so it wouldn’t dry. She transfigured one of my armchairs into a huge couch so I was able to sleep somewhere, without filling my bed with fur. 

“Is there anything else you need?” she asked, watching me as I pushed my sleek black body off the floor, and padded over towards her. I flicked my tail towards some parchment lying on my workbench and whined. “Ah yes, I’ll write Carlo a note letting him know what happened. Did you want me to include the stuff about Archer?” Hermione asked. I thought for a moment, and then nodded my head.   
I launched myself up so my front paws were resting right next to Hermione’s hands on the workbench, and pressed the side of my head to her cheek. She put an arm around me for a moment, understanding the gesture. 

“You’re welcome Harry. The note is done, it explains everything, so don’t forget to give it to Carlo when he arrives. It is around one pm so he shouldn’t be too long.”  
I nodded my head, and then pushed myself back off the bench, my paws landing with a thud on the floor. Hermione bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead.   
“I have to go now, but get Carlo to call us if you need anything.”  
I nodded again, and swatted her with my tail, as if saying “I’ll be fine. Get going”  
Hermione smiled at me, and walked towards the floo. With one last look, she threw some floo powder into the fire and was gone as well.

I hoped that the rest of the day brought no other unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. For those of you who told me you had mixed feelings about Lucas, there you are. 
> 
> Yes, more explanation will be provided as to what happened between the trio as time goes on :) :) 
> 
> So?? Thoughts?? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Much Love xx   
> Em


	8. The Pet Misconception

About an hour and a half later, Carlo finally walked through the door. I padded over, and rubbed my head against his leg. He jumped backwards, startled, and dropped the pile of newspapers he had been carrying. 

“Jesus Christ Harry, some warning would be nice. Is this whole panther situation about the article? You two looked rather cosy.” Carlo said, as he bent to pick up his newspapers.   
I growled at him, and walked over the workbench, flicking my tail towards the letter that Hermione had written. 

“Oh you’ve already had company today?” he said, examining the neat writing on the front of the letter, as he put the papers down. “Ron and Granger no doubt.” I looked at him blankly, and slinked over to the other side of the room, settling myself in front of the fire whilst Carlo read the letter. 

“Jesus, Harry. I am so sorry. I promise I had no idea he was really Archer when I found him. He was just some guy working as a salesman.” Carlo said as he walked over to stand beside me.  
I opened one eye and glared at Carlo, before closing it again, and resumed flicking his leg with my tail. He sank down on the carpet, running his hand over the soft fur on my head, seeming to be lost in thought. “I really am sorry Harry.”   
I flicked the back of his head with my tail, trying to tell him he was being stupid. I didn’t really blame Carlo; it wasn’t his fault. “Where is Draco?” Carlo asked, looking at me. I opened one eye again and glared at him. “Oh right. Yep. You can’t answer me.” He sighed and lay back on the rug, resting his head on my side. 

“How long are you going to stay a panther this time Harry? A few days? A week? Two weeks? I’ll need to contact Malfoy, tell him not to come. I lifted my head suddenly, shaking it vigorously. He couldn’t tell Draco not to come, he would get the entirely wrong idea. 

“So you want to let Malfoy see you like this?”

I shrugged the best I could for someone who didn’t have any shoulders, and rested my head back on the rug. At some point, Carlo and I must have fallen asleep because we were awoken the next morning by loud knocking at the door. Carlo waved his wand lazily at the door, unlocking it. 

“It’s open!” he yelled, unwilling to move from his comfortable position on the rug. The door opened, and in walked Malfoy, who took a few seconds to place where the voice had come from.   
“Should I tell him right away?” whispered Carlo, so only I could hear him. I shook my head just enough for Carlo to see and he smiled. 

Malfoy walked over, and stopped in his tracks. “What in God’s name is that Carlo?” he said, looking at me spread out on the carpet. I pushed myself off the ground, stretching my back, and baring my teeth at him. 

“That is a black panther Malfoy. Gorgeous animal.”“I wasn’t aware that Harry had a pet,” said Draco. Carlo just chuckled and said nothing. 

I began to approach Malfoy slowly and silently. He watched me as I approached, my tail swishing behind me. As I got close to him, I pushed off my front paws, and stood on my hind legs, resting my front paws on his shoulders.   
Malfoy looked as though he was about ready to wet himself. He looked between Carlo and I, as if pleading with Carlo to tell him what to do. Carlo just shrugged and stood up.   
He passed Draco the letter as he passed. “It’s a note from Granger. Read it when you have the time.”

“What could Granger possibly want from me?” Draco asked Carlo’s retreating figure. “And where the hell is Harry?”

Carlo just threw his hands in the air, before walking into his office and closing the door behind him. I slid off Draco’s shoulders, being careful not to rip his shirt, and landed gracefully on the floor. 

“I suppose I will just sit and wait” said Draco, pocketing the letter from Hermione, and walking to his favourite arm chair. He picked the newspaper that Hermione had left and opened it. 

“The Daily Prophet? Good god, Granger must have actually been here.” Draco said. I stared at him, and swished my tail, then jumped onto couch. He watched me, and then reached over hesitantly, running his fingers over the soft fur on my ears.   
“You are a handsome one aren’t you. And you seem quite intelligent, for an animal,” Draco mused, as I rubbed my head into his palm. I could hear Carlo arguing on the phone in the other room. “I can see why Harry likes you,” Draco continued, “You have the same eyes”. I pricked up my ears to better listen to what Carlo was saying but I couldn’t understand him clearly. A few moments later, I heard a loud bang, and Carlo’s office door flew open. 

“Damn it Harry! Sort out your shit. The English press is going mad over this Malfoy story.”  
He looked at me expectantly, and ran his hands through his already messy hair. 

“You’ll do no good yelling at someone who can’t hear you Carlo” sighed Draco. “He still hasn’t arrived back from whatever adventure he’s gone out on”

“Read the bloody letter Malfoy” sighed Carlo, walking over to where I was lying on the couch. He collapsed down next to me. “You’re an absolute ass” Carlo muttered, looking at me. 

“I don’t know what I have done to offend you Carlo,” Malfoy said, sounding vaguely shocked. 

“I was talking to Harry” Carlo admitted, running his hand over my side in gentle calming motions. 

“The Panther?” Asked Draco, eyeing me suspiciously. 

“The Panther.” Said Carlo, trying to hide the look of amusement on his face.

 

“So you’re telling me, that he is an animagus. He doesn’t own a panther” Said Draco, still staring at me intently

“Basically.”

“You know, that makes more sense. Is he planning to change back anytime soon?”

“If you read the bloody letter you would know” Carlo responded, pushing himself off the couch. He turned and looked at me. “I am going to the store, to buy something for lunch. You want anything?”  
I just stared at him. “Right. You can’t talk. You’ll be lucky to get raw steak at this rate. Well, have fun Malfoy,” Carlo said as he walked towards the door. 

After Carlo had left the studio, Draco pulled the letter out of his pocket, carefully unfolding it. I watched him as he read. He didn’t seem surprised by the contents of the letter. I had suspected for a while now that Malfoy had known more about Lucas, well, Archer, than he let on. He finished the letter, folded it, and placed it back in his pocket. Finally, he looked at me. 

“I am so sorry Harry. I knew Lucas wasn’t who he said he was, but I had no idea he was Archer. I didn’t lie to you though, when I knew him, he really was a hooker. He used to change his appearance to suit the desires of the clients, and that “Lucas” disguise was one I had seen before. He had so many. I can understand if you are angry at me.”   
I just looked at Draco, and shook my head. Trying to convey I knew it wasn’t his fault.  
It was so much more difficult not being able to speak but I wasn’t ready to turn back yet. 

Another awful thing was not being able to reach the itch on my back. I rolled over and writhed on the couch, trying to scratch the itch. Draco looked at me in alarm for a few seconds before catching on to what I was doing.   
“Do you have an itch Potter?”  
I nodded desperately, still writhing on the couch. Draco sighed and stood up, coming to sit next to me on the couch.   
“Roll over” he said, reaching out to me. I stopped writhing and stared at him, before slowly rolling over onto my stomach, my head coming to rest on his thigh. He ran his fingers hesitantly through my fur before scratching all up and down my back. It was a fantastic feeling.   
“Good god Potter,” said Malfoy, trying to hold back a laugh. “Are you purring?”

Embarrassed, I glared up at him and bared my teeth, which just made him smile even more. “You know,” he said, “I think this version of you is almost as good as when you are human. I mean you are far less productive, but thank god for the fact you can’t speak.”   
I rolled my eyes at him, and rested my head back on his thigh. He resumed softly stroking my fur, changing spots every now and then. 

“You know how odd this is Potter. It seems so natural to sit here and play with your fur, as though you aren’t actually human. But you are. I am sitting here stroking a man”  
I opened one eye and looked at him meaningfully, swatting him with my tail. “Well it sounds bad when you say it like that” he said, “though I suppose you are right, it wouldn’t be the first time.”  
We sat in silence for another few minutes, Draco idly stroking my fur as he did, probably lost in thought. “You know,” Draco started, “I did actually know you were an artist before this all started. I bought one of your artworks a few years ago. It was a beautiful work. A phoenix, it’s wings spread, taking off from the shoulder of a man. I saw it in a local gallery, and I offered them a good price for it. It was only when I got home, that I turned the frame around, and saw who it was signed by. I did consider taking it back very briefly. But then I realised there was no point in denying myself beautiful things.”

I looked at Draco. I knew exactly the painting he was talking about. It took me months and months to finish, trying to get the colours and texture of the feathers perfect. When I finally finished it, I contacted the buyer, and he told me he no longer wanted it, as he had fallen out with his sister whom he had purchased it for. He told me I was allowed to sell it to someone else if I wished. I had donated it to the art gallery instead. I didn't really need the money. 

Draco looked down at me, still idly stroking my fur. “Well I suppose it will be a while before you can paint again. Perhaps I should go back to my day job.”

I raised my head, shaking it vigorously. I stretched out my paws over his legs. Draco chuckled. “Okay then Potter. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> I actually have a confession for you. I can't paint and nor do i speak french, so if you have noticed i haven't really focused on eiter of those things, that is why. 
> 
> On the other hand though, thoughts about the chapter?? Reviews would be fantastic.


	9. A Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to someone who i love very much. I promise i will always be there for you. 
> 
> As for the chapter, I am sorry. I really am.

Draco went home sometime late that afternoon, to feed Bart and change into some clean clothes. He had promised Carlo he would come back for dinner, so that he had some human company for the night.   
I paced back and forth in front of the door, my tail swishing impatiently. Malfoy was now over an hour and a half late. I wondered if something else had happened to his mother. Carlo had just gone to the only hospital in the town to see if Malfoy was there, looking after her. If there was anything we could do to help his mother. 

I kept pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, the floor suffering under my sharp claws as I did not care how I stepped at this point. I glanced at the clock again. One hour and 45 minutes late. Back and forth back and forth.  
I heard my floo blaze to life, and Carlo stumbled out. “Harry, Malfoy has been hurt. Archer got to him this afternoon. The healers don’t know what he did, he won’t wake up. He’s been admitted to the hospital.”

There wasn’t a moment to hesitate, a moment to waste. I reared onto my hind legs, and smoothly shifted back into my human form. Draco needed my help, I had to go. I grabbed my phone, my wand and my wallet off the table where I had left them last, and then turned. “Take me to him,” I said, striding over to Carlo, who threw some more floo powder into the fire. We stepped into the flames, and were gone. 

When I arrived in the hospital, it was a flurry of movement. Healers rushing everywhere, barking orders at one another. I strode to the front desk. “Where is Draco Malfoy?”

“I am sorry sir, you can’t see him right now. Feel free to wait in the waiting room, and we will tell you when he is ready for visitors.”

“You don’t understand. It’s all my fault. I have to see him!” Harry nearly shouted, his hands clenching into fists. 

“Sir. The healers are in with him right not. Please wait in the waiting room”

I glared at the receptionist for a few more seconds, before Carlo grabbed by arm, dragging me towards the waiting room. He gave the receptionist an apologetic smile.

Carlo sat down while I paced the waiting room. Back and forth. Back and forth. This was my fault, all my fault. If it hadn’t had been for me, Archer would have never gone after Draco. Draco would have been fine. He would be smiling and serving customers, and not in the emergency ward of a tiny wizarding hospital. Back and forth. Back and forth. 

I don’t know how long I paced. It felt like hours. People stared at me, pacing back and forth, never once stopping, never once speaking. I heard a little boy lean over to his mother and whisper “Isn’t that Harry Potter?” The whispering continued. Back and forth. Back and forth. One am, two am. Back and forth. Back and forth. 

Three am. Four am. Carlo left, he had to sleep sometime. Back and forth. Back and forth. 

Finally, I sat down, my exhausted body sinking deep into the uncomfortable hospital chair. It was all my fault. Draco was hurt because of me. It was always my fault. Everyone I got close to got hurt because of me. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Draco. All gone or nearly gone because of me. 

A tired looking nurse walked in. “Mr Potter? Draco Malfoy is stabilised if you wish to see him. But I must warn you, he’s not conscious.”  
I anxiously followed the nurse towards Draco’s room. The hospital had grown quiet now. I could hear the ominous beeping of machines, and the occasional groan from other patients still being treated. My footsteps seemed to echo down the hallway. 

Finally, I approached Draco’s room, and the nurse opened his door and let me in, and then left, closing the door quietly behind her. I walked slowly towards his bed. He lay so serenely in the middle of his bed, his eyes closed, his face ashen white. I could see bruises and welts all over his arms and neck. 

Oh god, what had I done. 

I sat down in the chair next to his bed, and reached out to lace my fingers gently through his. “I am so sorry Draco. This is all my fault. It should be me in that bed not you.”   
I rested my head on his bed, still holding his hand. A single tear ran down my cheek. I was going to stay with him until he woke up. I had to be here when he woke up, to apologise, to beg for forgiveness. Carlo promised me before he left that he would find out what happened to that bastard Archer. 

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I reached down to pull it out. It was a text from Ron.   
“I don’t know if you are human yet. Are you coming to Rose’s birthday tomorrow? Hermione is worried about you.”

I knew I would have to text back eventually, so I replied as best as I could with one hand, my other still gripping Draco’s. “Draco is in hospital. Archer got to him. Sorry, I won’t be able to make it. Tell Hermione I am okay.” Thinking it was as good as I was going to get, I put the phone back in my pocket, and rested my head back on Draco’s bed. 

A few hours later, a gentle hand on my shoulder woke me up. A young healer stood there, glancing between Malfoy and I. “I am sorry Mr Potter, but I have to do some checks.”

“Can I stay?” I asked, my tone desperate and pleading. 

“I suppose. But you will have to let go of his hand and lean back.”

I did as she said, and reluctantly let go of Draco’s hand, sitting back in my chair. She cast several spells over him, making some notes on her clipboard as she did. “Is he going to be okay?” I asked her, as she continued to make notes. 

“I think so Mr Potter. He is stable now, and all of the spell damage was healed. Only time will tell when he will wake up.”

I nodded at her and forced a small smile. She made some final notes on her clipboard, and then left the room again, giving me an odd look as she walked out. I would imagine there were many people who would never understand why Harry Potter was sitting at the bedside of an ex death eater. 

I laced my fingers back through his, and leaned forward once more. I noticed the nurse had cast some healing charms to clear the bruises and welts on his arms. I was grateful for that.   
I remembered sitting like this with Ginny. 

After I had left England she was lost. She always thought we would end up together, but I didn’t love her like that, not anymore. She got herself into an abusive relationship a few years later, but none of us knew what he was like. He was fine in public, and by the time we found out what was happening behind closed doors, it was too late. Ginny had been pregnant, and the final beating she received meant she lost the baby, and then later her own life. 

I felt so guilty, so awful, after what had happened. If I had stayed in England, stayed with her, maybe she would have been fine, maybe she would have been happy. She would have got the children she wanted, the house she wanted, the life she wanted.   
The only problem was, that was not what I had wanted. 

That’s when I drew myself back from the Weasleys. I thought that to an extent they blamed me for what happened, blamed me for leaving her. They had told me over and over that they didn’t blame me, that I was as much a part of the family as ever, but it just hurt so much, knowing that she was gone. 

That was over a year ago, and I hadn’t been back to England since. Ron thought I was abandoning them; thought I was pushing them away, that I didn’t care anymore. Hermione knew the truth though. She looked at their daughter and saw Ginny sometimes too. The long straight red hair, and the dusting of freckles. 

Another text came through from Ron. 

“Jesus. Do you need us there?” It read. 

I smiled a small smile. After everything, my best mate was still there for me no matter what. 

“I’ll be okay Ron, thanks though.” I texted back. 

I felt the hand I was holding twitch, and I looked up startled. Draco moved his head slightly, and then his eyes flickered open.   
“Harry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts??? 
> 
>  
> 
> Much Love xxx  
> Em


	10. Bartending to Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just stick with me i swear, we are getting there.

Relief flooded through me. Draco was awake. He was talking. He was going to be okay. 

“I’m here Draco. I am sorry. God, I’m so sorry.”’  
I squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, hoping he could see just how sorry I really was. 

“It was him. It was Archer who did this.” Draco murmured, looking down at the hospital bed. 

“I know Draco. I am so sorry. As soon as I know you are okay I will leave you alone. I promise. You’ll be safe as long as you stay away from me.”

Draco shook his head and held on tighter to my hand. “No Harry. No you can’t leave me. You are safer with me around. I’ll be fine. I won’t let him hurt you”

“I am not worried about him hurting me Draco! I am worried about him hurting you. I need you to be safe. Please.” I begged him, my voice pleading. 

“No. You don’t get to leave me Harry. You don’t get to make that choice. It’s my choice to make.”

 

The doctor walked into the room, and nodded at me, and then turned her attention to Draco. “Are you feeling okay Mr Malfoy? Your injuries have been healed. You should be okay to leave by the end of the day.”

“I am fine thankyou doctor. Thank you for saving my life.”

“Certainly Mr Malfoy. Make sure you check in with the nurses when you leave.”

“Will do, Doctor”. The doctor turned, and walked back out of the room. 

“  
Can you get home okay Draco?” I asked, pushing myself out of the chair. 

“Sure I can get a taxi. Where are you going?”

“Thank you for everything Draco.”

“Harry! I told you. You don’t get to make that decision.”

 

I took one last look at him. I looked at his grey eyes, which held tiny specs of blue if you looked close enough. I admired his soft blonde hair, which was so pale, in some lights it looked silver. I took in the shape of his chin, the curve of his cheek bones, committing every detail to memory. “I am sorry Draco.” I said at last, turning and walking out of the door. It was for the best. As long as he was around me, he wouldn’t be safe. I couldn’t put his life in danger. He wouldn’t join the list of people who died for me.   
Tears beginning to fall from my eyes, I pushed open the exit door, and strode onto the street. I spun sharply on the spot, apparating back to my apartment. I pulled out my wand and warded my door so no one was able to get in, and fell onto my bed. The tears ran freely now. 

I can’t believe I had gotten Draco hurt. I wondered if he would ever be able to forgive me. Remembering the bruises and welts covering his body, I pushed my head further into my pillow. If I left him alone he would be safe. I could let him be safe. A restless sleep overcame me, and the world turned to black. 

The next morning, or possibly afternoon, shouting from the other side of my ward awoke me. I could hear Carlo shouting from the entrance to my apartment. “Harry fuckin Potter get your stupid ass out here right now!”  
I buried my head further into the pillow. “Get out here now!” I heard Carlo yell again, followed by a loud bang, and the sound of something shattering. 

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. I rubbed my face, and pulled my fingers through my hair as I walked out of my room, and turned to face Carlo. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing. Why did I get a call from Malfoy just then, telling me that you told him to stay away?”

“Because I did.”

“For god sake Harry. Malfoy is the only good thing to have happened to you in the last two years. I don’t even like him and I can see that. Why are you pushing him away?”

“So that he will be safe.”

With that I disabled the ward, pushed past Carlo and walked downstairs. I picked up my coat, and slid open the side door, walking outside.   
“Harry!” I heard Carlo yell out from behind me. I ignored him, pulled my coat around me, and turned on the spot, apparating myself to the closest bar I could think of. I landed in the alley next to the bar, and walked around the side of the building. I had to get Malfoy out of my head. The only way to keep him safe was to make sure he stayed away from me. 

I walked inside, and sat down at the bar. The bartender wandered over and looked down at me. “Something strong by the looks of it?” he said, smiling. 

“Please.” 

He nodded, and walked over to the other side of the bar. I glanced around the room. There was more people than usual. That was good. Means it would take Carlo longer to find me. The bartender placed a glass of amber liquid in front of me and I downed it in a few gulps. “Another please,” I said gesturing to my glass. He smiled and nodded. I must have really looked like shit. 

I drank glass after glass until finally the pain started to fade away, and was replaced with a dull hum in the back of my head. I drank a few more just to be sure. I picked up a pen off the bar, and pulled a napkin over in front of me and started to sketch. Drawing always helped me clear my mind. My mind wandered as I drew. I wonder how long it would be before Carlo found me? This was generally the fourth bar he checked when I decided to disappear. If he decided to look that is. 

The bartender walked over and leant on the bar, looking down at the napkin I had been drawing on. “You’re not bad with a pen. Even when you’re drunk. He why you’re here?”  
I looked down at my napkin confused for a moment, before I realised I had been sketching Draco. 

“I guess he is.” I said, folding up the napkin and pushing it away from me. The bartender picked up the drawing and slipped it into his pocket and then said “My shift ends in half an hour if you are interested in forgetting about him.” 

His smile was easy. His hair was short and brown, and his eyes were dark and cheeky. He looked nothing like Malfoy. I looked up and him and nodded. “Sounds like exactly what I need.”

Half an hour later, the bartender, who’s name I now knew was Damien, had changed back into his street clothes and walked me towards the door. He pushed it open, and we walked out onto the street. Just as we were about to head to Damien’s car, I heard a voice yell out behind me. 

“Damn it Harry! No!” 

I stumbled, and turned around. I could feel Damien’s eyes trying to find the man who had spoken. Carlo walked into view, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He jogged over and grabbed onto my arm. He shot Damien an apologetic look and said “I am really sorry man, but I know how much he would regret that in the morning.”

Damien shrugged. “You the boyfriend?” He asked, his eyes meeting Carlo’s straight on. Carlo just laughed and shook his head. “Yeah you don’t look a lot like the picture.” Damien said, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out the napkin sketch of Draco. He handed it to Carlo, who unfolded it and sighed, then shoved it in his pocket. 

“I am gonna take him home if that’s okay. It looks like he has a fair bit of liqueur to sleep off” said Carlo, tugging on my arm again. I stumbled a step closer to him. 

“Harry are you right to go home with this guy?” said Damien, still eyeing Carlo with a suspicious expression. 

“Yeaahhh. Carlo’s alright. Not as cute as you though.” I said, my brain still fuzzy. Carlo shook his head. Damien smiled at me and then stepped back. Taking a quick glance around, he turned on the spot and apparated away. 

 

Carlo looked at me and sighed. “Bad form Harry. You didn’t even realise he was a wizard. Come on, we’re going home.” 

I just nodded, and stumbled. Carlo sighed and held me tight, turning us both on the spot, and side along apparated me back to the flat. We landed in my bedroom, and Carlo sat me on the bed, before taking off my shoes and unbuttoning my nice shirt.   
He put both on the armchair next to my bed and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and then turned to leave. 

I grabbed his arm. “Stay. Please.” 

“I am not going to have sex with you Harry.” Carlo sighed, looking down at me. 

“I don’t want sex. I just don’t want to be alone.” I admitted, looking up at him. After a moment, Carlo nodded, kicked off his shoes, and pulled off his shirt. He pulled back the covers on my bed and I crawled back, sliding beneath them on one side. I felt the   
other side of the bed sink down as Carlo slid in next to me. It wasn’t the first time I had asked him to stay. 

I rolled over, and rested my head on Carlo’s chest. His heart beat lulled me to sleep. 

Maybe, just maybe, tonight I wouldn’t dream about Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would ask for thoughts but.....
> 
> Comments would be great guys! I hope you can feel the story coming together. 
> 
> More Draco in the next chapter xxx
> 
> Much Love, Em xxx


	11. What Happens When Friends Dance

The next morning, I was woken by the pounding of my heart and head. I felt fuzzy. I could remember very little from the night before. Too much alcohol. The bartender. Leaving with someone?

I shifted in the bed and felt a warm weight beside me, of a very male body. Merlin. I was scared to open my eyes; to see who it was. I wondered how badly I had messed up the night before. I tried desperately to remember the name of the bartender before I rolled over and had to greet him an awkward good morning. I always hated this part. The morning after a drunken mistake. 

I cracked one eye open and half laughed, half sighed in relief. Carlo was the other man in my bed, his tan skin a stark contrast against my white sheets. It was highly unlikely I would have slept with Carlo. Not impossible, but highly unlikely.  
Carlo shifted slightly, stretched and then opened his eyes, finding me looking at him, a smile on my face. “What do you have to be happy about?” he groaned, rolling over, and pressing his face into the pillow. “I spent hours looking for you last night.” His words were somewhat muffled my the pillow. 

“So I didn’t sleep with the bartender?” I asked, smiling down at him still. 

“No Harry, I saved you from the bartender, much to his disappointment.” 

“Good. Thanks Carlo.”

“Not the first time Harry.” 

“Carlo…?” 

Carlo rolled back over and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“We didn’t have sex did we?”

Carlo paused for a moment, staring at me. He seemed to be trying to figure out if I was serious or not. “Merlin Harry. No. No we did not have sex.”

“Thank god for that.”

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and my head spun. “How much did I drink?” I asked, almost afraid to know the answer. Carlo just laughed and pushed himself out of my bed, heading downstairs without bothering to put a shirt on. When I finally felt stable enough, I followed him downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, and found Carlo making eggs and bacon on toast for breakfast in the small kitchen area of the studio. He was singing loudly with the radio, swaying his hips in rhythm. I laughed at the sight, and Carlo turned the stove off and walked towards me, still singing. 

“Come on Potter, it’s our song!” he said, gesturing to the radio, a huge smile on his face. 

He was right. It was the song playing in the bar when he changed into a person in front of me for the first time. “Come on Harrrryy” he said, starting to sing again. 

“Ooh get lonely,  
Ooh get lonely tonight,  
Ooh get lonely,  
So get down, get down, get lonely with me”

After much prompting from Carlo, I joined in, my voice complimenting his perfectly. He took me in a ballroom hold, and swung me around the kitchen, still singing at the top of his lungs, his chest pressed against mine. I heard a sound on the other side of the room, but didn’t care enough to look what it was. I laughed and sang, my mind clearing, and my thoughts being drawn further and further away from the disaster that was yesterday. 

We danced and sang the whole song. When it finally finished, I stepped away from him, grinning like a mad man. I leant against the bench as he returned to the stove, and another noise from the door caught my attention. There stood Malfoy, his eyes locked on Carlo and I, glancing between us desperately. 

“Draco. This isn’t what it looks like.”

“I know exactly what this looks like Potter. It looks like you moved on from me fairly quickly.” Malfoy said as he turned to leave. 

“Malfoy wait!” I yelled, still out of breath. I crossed to the other side of the room, and grabbed his arm. “Please Draco. You know that Carlo and I aren’t like that.”

“Do I?” he said, staring at me. My brain didn’t supply an answer to that one. I didn’t know what to say. All I knew was that I didn’t want Draco to leave. 

“Please Draco.” I said, my voice desperate. 

His face turned stony and cold. “That’s what I thought.” He muttered, before pulling his arm from my grip, and storming out of the door onto the street. He turned and apparated before I could try and stop him again. 

I felt my world shatter around me for the second time in two days. Without even meaning to, I had stuffed things up again. I had left Draco in the hospital, and when he came to repair whatever it was we had, he had found me perfectly happy, dancing around the kitchen with another man. 

I walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it, burying my face in my hands. I ignored the plate of food Carlo set in front of me and sunk further into the couch. I didn’t know what I should do. I didn’t want to let Draco go. I wanted to fight for him. I wanted to finish the painting, and I wanted to get to know him better. But at the same time, as long as Archer was still not behind bars, it would never be safe. I knew the aurors were looking for him, but I didn’t know how long it would take to find him. 

“Harry this isn’t your fault.” Said Carlo, sitting down next to me on the couch. 

I didn’t respond, I just looked at him, and then back at the floor. “Do you think he’ll forgive me?” I eventually said. Carlo just shrugged, and cut up a piece of egg and bacon. 

“I need to paint something.” I eventually said. I needed to calm myself down. 

I stood up, and crossed the room, pulling out paints and brushes, and the largest blank canvas I could find. I painted for hours. The canvas was a violent array of reds and oranges, with hints of blue and green and purple. I can’t really tell you what I painted, everything I was feeling just flowed onto the canvas. 

At some point I heard Carlo leave, and return a long while later. I kept painting. He cooked dinner, sat down to watch a movie. I kept painting. Sometime after midnight there was a knock on the door. I turned around to ask Carlo to answer it, and found that at some point he had gone to bed without me noticing. I sighed and wiped my hands on a rag, before throwing on a shirt and walking to the door. I opened the door, and took a few moments to take in who was standing on the doorstep. 

“Hello Auror. Can I do something for you?” I asked, gesturing for him to come inside.

“Oh that’s okay Mr Potter. I am just here as a curtesy so inform you that Archer Willham was arrested a few hours ago over the assault of Draco Lucius Malfoy. He is being questioned by the ministry under veritaserum.”

I felt relief flood through his body at the news. “Thank you.” I said, smiling at the auror. At least something had gone right today. The auror nodded, and turned around, walking back onto the street. I closed the door behind him and pulled out my phone. I had to text Draco. I knew he probably wouldn’t answer after what happened earlier, but I had to try.

“I just found out that Archer has been arrested. I am sorry for everything Draco. I would like the chance to make it up to you.” I texted him, my hands shaking. Making sure my volume was turned up, I slipped the phone into my pocket and turned around to stare at the canvas I had been working on for hours. 

It had a strange violent sense of beauty. The lines twisted and turned, gathering and losing colours as they did. In some places the colours braided together like strong rope, and in others they merely twisted and turned around each other, like a taunting dance.  
I walked over to the fridge, and stared at the contents, debating what I wanted to eat. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out. Draco had texted me back. 

“Okay” was all it said. 

“Dinner?” I texted back, daring to hope. 

The response came seconds later. “When?”

“Now?” I replied, knowing that it was insane, but I wanted to see him. 

“You’re crazy Potter. ” Draco replied a few seconds later. A second text came thorugh. "Where?"

“My place. I’ll cook.”

I gripped my phone tight as I waited for a response. A few minutes passed before a final text came through. 

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” 

My heart leapt. Maybe I could fix things after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??
> 
> The song by the way is Get Lonley With Me by George Ezra 
> 
> Much Love, Em xxx


	12. Water Into Wine

I pulled spaghetti out of the cupboard, and ingredients to make my favourite pasta sauce. Putting both onto cook, I washed my hands quickly and checked my phone. Malfoy would be here any moment.   
I still wasn’t sure exactly what to say to him when he arrived. I know I had hurt him more than he let on. Carlo thought that things would turn out but I wasn’t so sure. He hadn’t been there at the hospital; hadn’t heard the things I had said. 

I sank down onto the couch, and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked down at myself and realised I was still covered in paint. Flecks of red and orange were scattered all over my arms and jeans, and no doubt there was some on my face and in my hair. 

I pushed myself off the couch, and walked over to the sink to try and scrub the worst of it off my arms. I had made little progress when I heard a knock on the door. My heart leapt. 

Drying my hands, I walked towards the door. I unlocked it, and slid it open, my eyes immediately landing on a tired looking Draco, his eyes red and his hands stuffed in his pockets. His hair looked like a poor imitation of mine, messy from where he had been running his fingers through it. 

He looked up at me, and I gestured him inside. Closing the door behind him, I turned to face him again, his grey eyes searching my face for something. 

“I’m so sorry Draco” I murmured

“I need you to be honest with me Harry.”

“Yeah? Of course Draco. Always.”

“Is there anything between you and Carlo?”

“No! No of course not. I mean we did sleep together once but we were really drunk and it was a long time ago, and really it didn’t mean anything.” I rushed out all at once. “Sorry, I’m rambling.” I said.   
Draco looked at me and smiled a small smile. 

“I am glad,” he said, before he turned towards the stove. “So what are you making?”

 

“Some Italian pasta dish that Carlo taught me.” I said, walking back over to the stove, testing a piece of pasta and turning it off, then draining it. Draco nodded as he walked over. 

“It smells good” he eventually said, looking down into the pan. I stirred the sauce a few more times and then turned it off as well, mixing it with the pasta in the first pan. 

“Can we talk before we eat?” said Draco, his casual tone somewhat forced. I nodded, and cast a charm over the food to keep it warm. 

He sat down on the couch, and I dropped into the armchair opposite him. He ran his hands down his shirt, smoothing down the fabric and tugged on his coat. I made a conscious effort not to mirror his movements. I was nervous as well.   
Finally, he spoke. “Harry, if I am going to consider remaining friends, or whatever it is we are, you have to promise to never do that to me again. You can’t push me away because you are afraid.”

I let his words sink in. I knew it wouldn’t be easy, but I suppose life post war in France, now with Archer behind bars couldn’t bring that many more dangers. But how could I know? How could I guarantee his safety? However, at the same time, Draco meant a lot to me. I didn’t want to lose him, and I didn’t want to never see him again. 

Draco sat across from me, his face blank as he waited for answer. I took a deep breath in and then nodded. “I promise Draco. And I am sorry for what I did.”

“I know you’re sorry Harry. But you have no idea how ruined I was after you left. I have wanted to be your friend since I was eleven! You finally let me into your life, made me happy, and then you up and left again just as fast. And because of a crazy ex-boyfriend. How can I be sure you won’t do it again?” 

I sat still, staring at Draco, a shocked expression. “You have wanted to be my friend all this time?”

Draco shook his head, staring at me in disbelief. “That was all you got from that? But yes Potter, all I wanted, most of the time, was to be your friend. I mean there was moments I hated you of course, but the way I treated you was because you rejected me. You were the first one to every reject me. When I found out you were to be in my year at Hogwarts I was over the moon. I was going to meet the most famous boy to ever live, and I was going to make you my friend. I wasn’t happy when my plans didn’t work out.”

I kept staring at Draco. I couldn’t process that all of those years, all he wanted was my friendship. That’s why we were how we were whilst at Hogwarts. “I am sorry Malfoy. I didn’t shake your hand because you were rude about Ron and Hagrid, two of the first people to ever be nice to me in my life.”

“What do you mean Harry? I mean I know you were raised by muggles, but I assumed you were always treated like a hero. Served everything on a silver platter, you know?”  
I sighed, and sat back into the armchair, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt the familiar ache start to build in my chest. 

“I didn’t know I was a wizard until I was eleven, and Hagrid knocked down our door in an effort to get me to come to Hogwarts, after my uncle burnt all of my letters.” Draco stared at me shocked. “I thought my parents were killed in a car crash.” I continued, looking down at the floor. 

Draco still said nothing, and so I continued again. “My aunt and uncle were horrible people. And my cousin as well. They didn’t raise me well. They thought I was a freak.”

I finally looked up at Draco, and his blank expression had turned into one of anger. “They mistreated you?” he said through gritted teeth, his fists clenched in his lap. 

“They starved me sometimes, when I forgot to do a chore, or my cousin got especially bored. When I did get to eat, it was only ever their leftovers. They would open the door to my cupboard and slide it over, before locking me in again. That’s why I was always so small I reckon.” 

“They starved you?” Draco said, almost a whisper. I shrugged, and looked down at the floor again, playing with a loose cotton thread on my T-Shirt. “Did they hurt you?” he asked, sounding as though he was almost afraid to know the answer. 

“My cousin did sometimes. And my uncle when he was especially mad. My Aunt tended to ignore me mostly.” I admitted, keeping my eyes to the floor. When I finally looked up, Draco had his head in his hands. 

“I had no idea.” He said, his voice sounding a little shaky. 

“It’s okay Draco, most people didn’t know. I didn’t want to make a big deal of it. Other people had it worse than me I imagine.” 

Draco let his hands drop into his lap, and looked up at me. “You sure are something, Harry Potter.” 

“Something good I hope.” I responded, smiling a small smile at Draco. He smiled back and shook his head. “You ready to eat?” I asked, nodding towards the stove. Draco nodded, and made to stand but I motioned for him not to bother. I waved my hand at the bench, and two plates of food served themselves, and then floated over to the couch, shortly followed by cutlery. 

“You didn’t even pick up your wand” said Draco, looking at me shocked. “When did you learn wandless magic?”

“When I first got to France I taught myself. I had a lot of time, and not many friends.” 

Draco nodded slowly. “I don’t usually tell people I can do it. They get kind of freaked out sometimes. Think I am more powerful than I actually am” I admitted, sitting up straighter as I picked up my plate, and balanced it on my lap. 

“How much magic can you do wandlessly?” Draco asked, paying very little attention to his food. Instead he stared at me. 

“Almost everything I can do with a wand,” I responded truthfully. “Some of the trickier spells I haven’t managed yet.” 

“Show me.” Said Draco, his tone one I had never heard from him before. I concentrated, and waved my hand in the air in front of me, my patronus bursting into existence. The great silver stage waved its antlers, and trotted around the room. Finding nothing to protect me from, it disappeared. Draco stared shocked at the space where the stag had last been. 

“You can cast a patronus without a wand? This is some impressive magic Harry.” Said Draco, finally turning back to look at me. “Show me another.” 

I grinned at him, and waved my hand lazily at the far wall, transfiguring a bottle of water into a bottle of fine expensive wine, and floated it gently towards us. I caught it, and set it on the table. “Try it.” I said, gesturing at the bottle, and summoning two wine glasses from my cupboard. Malfoy looked at me, and then back at the bottle, then back at me again. He seemed to be processing what he had just seen. I waved my hand, and the bottle uncorked itself, floated, and poured both Draco and I a glass.   
Draco leant forward and took his, and swirled it around the glass a little and then took a sniff. Deciding it was actually wine, he took a small sip. 

“This is fantastic.” He said after a few moments, a genuine smile spreading across his face. 

“Try the pasta.” I said, grinning back at him. 

“I might just do that.” Draco said, still looking at me. 

I felt things fall back into place. He hadn’t quite forgiven me, but he wasn’t far from it. I felt that fantastic hopeful feeling flare back up in my chest. Maybe, just maybe, I still had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are mostly fixed? 
> 
> Would love your thoughts on the chapter! (and a kudos if you thought it was decent!)
> 
> Much Love xxx Em


	13. Albus Severus Potter

I finally got to bed sometime in the early morning, as the sun was just beginning to rise. Draco had gone home, just as Carlo had woken up to go running. Carlo had watched him as he left, Draco’s face exhausted but happy. Carlo had looked at me and raised an eyebrow, wondering why Draco was here that early in the morning. I just shrugged at him and dragged myself back up the stairs into my flat. I needed some serious sleep. 

When I finally awoke again, the afternoon sun was streaming in through my window, and I could hear voices downstairs. I pulled myself out of bed, showered quickly, and dressed in what I hoped was appropriate for whoever it was Carlo was entertaining in the studio. I pulled a brush through my hair a few times, wishing it would lay flatter than it did, and wandered downstairs. When I arrived downstairs, I saw Carlo sitting on the armchair, with Draco across from him, looking considerably more neat and composed than I was. 

“Nice of you to join us from the dead Harry.” Said Carlo, smiling smugly at me, a cup of hot coffee cradled in his hands. I walked over to the bench to pour myself a cup. 

“You know what time I went to bed Carlo. It’s not like I had plans for today.”

“You did actually. The Robinsons came to pick up their paintings. I had to tell them I am sorry they couldn’t give the artists their compliments, he occupied until the late hours of the morning.” 

I made a face at Carlo and sunk down next to Draco on the couch, nodding at him and smiling. He smiled in return, and it made my heart speed up just a little. I never realised how handsome he looked when he smiled. 

“What brings you here Draco?” I asked, turning my body slightly towards him. 

“You still have a painting to finish Harry.”

“You’ll let me finish it?” I asked, my voice hopeful. 

“Of course. It is the least I can do after last night.”

Carlo looked at me and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, ‘what happened last night?’. I just smiled at him, and raised an eyebrow back. He huffed, and stood up.   
“Nice to see you again Malfoy” Carlo said, extended a hand for Draco to shake. He turned, and with a final wink at me, walked towards the door of the studio and outside. 

 

“Thank you for letting me continue the painting Draco. And I will, I swear. But right now, I think I am too tired to be in any sort of state for picking up a brush. I’ll need another night to recover I imagine. Draco looked at me and grinned. 

“You’re getting old Potter. We only stayed up and ate pasta, honestly. You’d think after defeating the dark lord, you would still have a bit of youthful spark in you.” 

I shook my head at him, and pushed myself off the couch. “I’ll show you youthful spark” I muttered. “I am not planning on painting today, but you’re welcome to come upstairs to my flat. It is a bit warmer up there than down here.” I said in a much clearer voice. 

Draco gave me a calculating look for a few moments, before nodding and standing up. “That would be great. I get to continue my investigation of the Golden Boy’s personal life.” He joked, smiling at me. 

“Good god I hope not. I have had enough being investigated for a life time.” I admitted, shaking my head. 

“Ah too bad. I thought you would enjoy me investigating you,” said Draco, his voice dropping a little lower. A blush spread across my cheeks as he grinned. 

“So pure Potter.” He mused, shaking his head a little as he opened the door to my flat and let himself in. 

“You want anything to drink Malfoy?” I asked, as I made my way towards the kitchen. 

“A water would be lovely.” 

 

I walked into the kitchen, and my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, and quickly read the name. It was from Leon. Leon? Why was he texting me? It had been years since he had moved away so we had to break up. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the text. 

“Bonjour Harry! Back in town for a few weeks, and I thought we could get coffee? Let me know xx” 

I read the text two or three more times, and my fingers hovered over the keys, wondering if I should agree. I heard Draco walking about in the next room, so I quickly typed a reply.   
“Sure. I am working on a project at the moment, but feel free to come by the studio, or we can get coffee out. Will be nice to see you.” I slipped my phone back into my pocket, filled a glass of water for Draco, and walked back into my sitting room. 

Draco was thumbing through one of the photo albums which sat on my shelf, a thoughtful look on his face. He was about half way through the album, probably still on the photos of when I was living in England. I leaned against the doorway and watched him, his face turning up into a smile and he flipped through the photos. 

He stopped suddenly on one, blinked a few times, flipped the page over and then flipped it back. I watched him curiously, wondering what photo could have caused that reaction. I walked closer, and apparently hearing my footsteps, he spun around, the album   
still clutched in his hands. 

“Found any good photos Draco?” I asked, an amused expression on my face. 

He just looked at me, an almost unreadable expression on his face. He opened the album back up to the page he has been staring at, and handed it to me. As soon as my eyes settled on the photo which had caught his attention, I understood.   
It was the last ultrasound that had been taken of the baby before it had passed away. Below the photo was a scribbled name. Albus Severus Potter.

I stared at the picture for a few more moments, fighting back the tears, before I looked back up at Draco. He stared at me, an unfamiliar expression on his face. 

“Do you have a child Potter?”  
I opened my mouth, and unable to find any words, I closed it again. Malfoy continued to stare at me, his eyes searching my face. “Albus Severus?” he continued, still not taking his eyes off me. I nodded, and then realising that may seem like I was saying I had a child, I shook my head instead. 

“I had a child Draco. Had.” I finally managed, somehow just keeping my voice steady. 

“Oh god Harry. I am so sorry.”

I just shook my head closing the album, I handed it back to him. “S’okay. You didn’t know.” 

“Can I ask what happened?” he said softly, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. 

“She was a stillborn. Came out with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck.”

I put down Draco’s water on the mantle, and he stepped closer, and then wrapped me in his arms. I sank into his chest, breaking deeply. He held me tighter, and I wrapped my hands around his waist in return. His chest was warm, and he smelt like coffee and fresh air. 

I reluctantly started to pull away, and Draco loosened his grip but didn’t let go of me. His hands travelled from my shoulders down to my waist and came to rest there, as he stared into my eyes. I stopped pulling away.   
He took a few deep breaths, and then smiled at me. I could feel his heart racing against my chest. 

“I am sorry if this is the wrong time.” He started slowly, still not letting go of me.   
I just shook my head and smiled up at him. I felt one of his hands travel slowly up my back and over my shoulders. He slid his fingers into my hair and slowly brought his lips closer to mine. 

I felt my own heartbeat quicken, and I closed my eyes, tilting my head to meet Draco halfway. 

When his lips finally pressed against mine it was like feeling for the first time, tasting for the first time. His kiss was soft and slow, his lips fitting perfectly to mine. It only lasted a moment, before he pulled away, and let his arms drop from around me.   
I could feel my skin tingling from where he had been pressed against me. 

“I know that our past isn’t the best Draco,” I started, “But I want to see where this goes. You and I, I mean. I know there is something between us, and you must feel it to. I have done wrong by you so many times in the past, let me do something right.”

 

Draco stood silent for a few moments, processing what I had said. A slow smile began to spread across his face. “Are you asking me out Harry?” Draco said, an amused tone to his voice. 

“I was trying to. Is it working?”

“How the mighty have fallen.” Draco murmured. “I would say you’re making progress.” 

I nodded and stepped closer to him again, taking his hands in mine. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you do me the honour of going on a date with me?”

“I would enjoy that immensely, Harry James Potter.” 

 

I grinned up at him, and leant closer, my lips finding his in another fantastic kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between chapters! Thoughts?


	14. Previous Engagements

A long while of kissing later, we planned our first official date for three days’ time, on Friday night. Then Draco left, with a smile and a nod, and a promise to come back in the morning. I fell back onto my bed, my heart still beating wildly.  
Draco Malfoy. I had just planned my first date with Draco Malfoy. An actual, real, swear to merlin date with Draco Malfoy. My childhood nemesis. I grinned at the ceiling, really truly happy for the first time in a long while.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out. It was from Draco. 

“Missing me already Potter? P.S You would not believe who I just ran into.” I looked down at the picture attached to the message and laughed. The photo was of selfie of Draco, rugged up in a scarf and beanie, with Carlo looking vaguely amused next to him. I recognised the background of the photo, it was a bar that Carlo frequented. He always said it had the best food and the best men in the area. 

A second text came through a moment later. “He wants to know ‘if we banged’.” 

I could feel myself turning red as I typed my reply. “What are you going to tell him?”

A few second later my phone buzzed with another reply. “Several times. In his bed.” 

I laughed, and shook my head in amusement. I could imagine Carlo’s face when Draco told him that. I am not sure he would ever forgive me when he found out it was bullshit, but Merlin it would be worth it. I locked my phone, and tossed it on my bedside table. Sometime later I drifted off to sleep. 

 

I was awoken the next morning by a persistent scratching on my door. Carlo must have left the door open again, and let another stray in. I pulled myself out of bed, and hunted through my draws for a clean shirt. The only one I could find was a tight black T-shirt with The Beatles on the front. I made a mental note to do the washing soon. 

I opened the door to my apartment, and there at my feet sat a scruffy black cat, whose hair stuck out oddly at all angles. He fixed his beady green eyes on me and just stared. “Carlo?” I yelled, keeping one eye on the mystery cat, who still hadn’t moved. “Have you been letting stays into the studio again?” 

I heard a warm laugh from the bottom of the stairs and Malfoy walked into view, his hands shoved in his pockets. “I hope you don’t mean me Harry.”

I looked up and him and grinned. “No I meant the cat who was trying to scratch his way into my apartment.” 

“That would be Bartholomeow” said Draco. The cat, at the sound of its name, turned and trotted its way back down the stairs, coming to sit at Draco’s feet. 

Carlo then joined Malfoy at the bottom of the stairs, drying his hands on a tea towel. He looked down at the cat, an amused expression on his face. “Hey Harry?” Carlo started, his tone of voice full of amusement. 

“…Yes Carlo?”

“Don’t you think he looks like you? The scruffy black fur, the green eyes.”  
Draco blushed at this, his eyes now fixed firmly to the floor, as though his shoes were the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. 

I stared at the cat for a few more moments before I looked up at Carlo. “He does. He really does look like me.” I said, shaking my head. I set my eyes on Draco. “Draco why does your cat look like me?”

Draco mumbled something under his breath that I couldn’t quite catch, but Carlo must have heard as he grinned even wider. 

I walked down the stairs, stopping just a few steps above Draco. “Why did you, Draco Malfoy of all people, purchase a cat, who has an uncanny resemblance to me?”

Finally, he looked up, still blushing madly, and murmured “Because I’ve fancied you since sixth year.” I stared at Draco, blinking a few times to make sure I wasn’t imagining him. I opened my mouth, closed it again, and ran my fingers through my hair. Since sixth year? How? What? Why could Draco have possibly fancied me? Realising I hadn’t responded yet I looked back up at him. 

“Sixth year?” I said, as I watched Carlo sidle away from the corner of my eye, followed closely by Draco’s cat. 

“Sixth year. I suppose the hate turned into a different kind of passion.” Malfoy admitted, shoving his hands back into his pockets. I walked down the last few steps, and came to stand beside him. 

“Even after… what I did to you?” I murmured, bringing a hand up to rest on his chest for a moment. 

Draco sighed. “I had tried to torture you as well Harry. You were just faster.” 

“I didn’t know what the spell did you know. I had just seen it in this old book of Snape’s… anyway. I’m sorry. I really never meant to do what I did.”  
Draco nodded, and reached out to squeeze one of my hands. I smiled at him. 

 

“Anyway! Don’t you have a painting to continue?” Draco said, letting go of my hand and smiling at me. 

“I do indeed. Take a seat on the armchair if you don’t mind. I think Carlo might have even bought you some new magazines.” I ushered Draco towards the arm chair.  
I opened cupboards and pulled out paint, and brushes, and filled a glass jar with water. Walking back over to the easel where the painting still sat, I started to mix my paints to the right colours. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I sighed. I had paint on my hands and didn’t want to pull it out. Carlo walked back into the room and wandered over to me, looking at the painting over my shoulder. 

“Carlo can you check my phone? It’s in my left pocket.” He nodded, and pulled my phone out of my pants pocket and unlocked it. 

“It’s Leon. He says…. Merlin, Leon’s coming back?”

“Only for a few weeks. He wants to see me while he’s here.” Carlo looked at me and raised one eyebrow, before he glanced over to Malfoy, who seemed to be trying to look like he wasn’t listening, and then back to me. 

“Merlin Carlo. It’s not like that. You know it ended well between us, and he just wants to catch up for coffee.” Carlo looked at me, and switching the eyebrow he had raised, he put his hands on his hips like an annoyed Molly Weasley. 

I just glared back at him. 

“Who is Leon?” I heard Draco say from across the room, and I slowly turned around to look at him. I was hoping he wouldn’t ask.

 

Carlo slid my phone back into my pocket. “Want me to leave you two Harry?” he asked softly. He knew what it was I was going to tell Draco. I nodded. Carlo rested his hand on my arm for a moment, before turning and striding across the studio, back into his office. 

Draco still looked at me questioningly, his magazine now abandoned on the arm of the chair. I put down my brush, and walked over, dropping on the couch across from him. I stared down at my hands as I began to speak. 

“Leon and I were… engaged a long time ago. Nearly 6 years ago now. He was the first person I dated when I moved to France. He was the one who taught me to speak the language when I first got here. I didn’t plan on staying in France when I left England, I was just running from the war.” I took a deep breath and the continued. 

“Leon and I both wanted a family, children. He always said I would have been a fantastic father. So one day, we decided to make it happen. We got in contact with a surrogate mother who agreed to carry my child. Albus Severus Potter. We were both so excited, so happy we could have a family. But then when the baby came out a still born… Leon didn’t know how to handle it. A few months later he got a job offer in Paris, and I told him he should take it. I didn’t think he could be happy here after everything that happened. And so we broke up, and he left.”

I ran my hands through my hair, and looked down. I could feel Draco’s eyes on me. I watched as the hand on my watch ticked around and around. 

“Harry,” Draco started, “I am sorry that happened to you, and I can’t imagine how painful that must have been. But you need to promise me, if you see him when he comes back, that it will just be coffee. I don’t want to lose you so soon after finally having you.” 

“Draco. I haven’t had feelings for him for a long time. I won’t go back to him.”

Draco nodded at me, and smiled a small smile. “I am glad to hear it Potter.” 

I pushed myself off the couch, and walked back over to the painting. I wondered if seeing Leon was the right thing to do at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> I hoped you liked the chapter! Let me know what you thought in the comments? And give me a kudos if you did? 
> 
> Much Love, Em xxxx


	15. A Change in Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little bit of a change up, Draco's P.O.V this chapter. Enjoy!

\----- DRACO’s P.O.V -----

That afternoon I kissed Harry goodbye and then started to walk home, Bart reluctantly following. It was a lengthy walk but I needed the time to think. It would only be one or two more sessions before the painting was complete, and I was not entirely sure if I wanted the end to come so quickly. 

The painting though was going to be a masterpiece, I could tell. I knew before that he had wonderful talent with a brush, but watching him, his process, it was enthralling. I wondered where he had learnt, as I never recalled him having any artistic talent whilst in school. And I would know, I spent enough time watching him. 

I heard a deep voice yell out from behind me. “Malfoy! Wait a minute.”

I stopped and slowly turned around, spotting Carlo jogging up behind me. Carlo was the kind of person I had always envied. Not just because he was closer now to Harry than anyone, but because of the easy way he carried himself, his quick smile, and the fact he wasn’t involved in the war.   
It was getting warmer so I pulled off my coat, and hung it over my arm. 

Carlo stopped beside me and gave me his easy charming smile. “Malfoy you are a hard man to catch alone. I wanted to talk to you about Harry.” 

“Would you like to do it over coffee? There is a place not far from here.” I said, gesturing down the road with my free hand. He nodded, and fell into step beside me.

 

“I have to apologise to you first Malfoy. When you first turned up in the studio I was wary, and had told Harry as much. I knew your family from your business with my father and had never seen you as anything but cold and demanding.” 

In the back of my mind I hoped Carlo had changed his opinion of me. I knew how much Harry listened to him. At the same time, I understood, he had only ever seen me in the presence of my father and that was bound to make me cold and demanding. I nodded for him to continue. 

“I was worried that you would break his heart. You are the kind of man he has always showed an interest in, tall, blonde and mysterious.” 

“You think I am mysterious Carlo?” I asked, a hint of desperate amusement to my voice. 

“You don’t tend to show much emotion on your face, make a person hard to read.” I smiled at him a little, gesturing for him to continue.

“Anyway, I was concerned. But you turned out to be a better man than I expected Draco Malfoy. You turned out to be warm and genuine, and even more Harry’s type than I had ever expected. Be careful though, you hear me? He’s been hurt in the past. If this whole thing is just a fling to you, something to pass the time,” Carlo stopped walking and grabbed my arm, “I wouldn’t suggest coming back.” 

I looked at him for a moment, weighing up the ultimatum he had placed on the table. “Of course this is not some fling for me. If I was looking for a fling, I would not have chosen the most famous wizard there is, who is also my childhood nemesis. Harry is the kind of man that anyone would be lucky to have. I don’t intend to hurt him. I don’t intend to walk out on him. He saved my life once, and for that I am forever in debt to him. When he found me, he was not happy. Not stable. His relationship with his friends was tense, and with his past even tenser. If I can do the same for him in return, save his life. I will be a very happy man.” 

Carlo eyed me for a moment before tightening his grip on my arm. “So this is to pay back a life debt then Malfoy? You are playing with his heart for a life debt?” 

“Merlin Carlo, no! I am with Harry because I want to be with him. Because I have wanted to be with him for such a long time, before he even owed me the debt. I am with him because despite everything I did in the war, in school, he has forgiven me. I am with him, because Merlin forbid Carlo, I think I am falling in love with him.” 

 

Carlo released my arm and stepped back. After a moment, he smiled at me. “Then Malfoy, I would be most disappointed if you did not come back tomorrow. I am sorry for questioning your intentions. I just could not bear to see Harry get hurt again. Not after Leon and Archer.” 

“I understand Carlo. Shall we take a rain check on the coffee?” 

“Yeah, I have to get back. Harry needed some canvases ordered tonight before the place closes.” 

“I will see you tomorrow then Carlo.”

“Seeya tomorrow Draco.” 

 

I watched as he turned around, and walked back the way he came. I had been expecting that talk to happen for a while, I was glad that it turned out the way it did. 

When I finally got home, I opened the door, lost in thought. I walked into my apartment, took off my shoes, and hung my coat before I noticed someone sitting on my couch. I spun around, and drew my wand, pointing it at their head. 

Blaise Zabini grinned at me as he stood up, a newspaper clutched in his hand. I threw my wand onto the bench, and in two long strides, wrapped my arms around the larger man. He laughed warmly when I finally pulled back. 

“Draco, long time no see.” 

“Blaise. Longer than I would have liked. How is Romania? You are still working that Weasley brother and the dragons aren’t you?” 

“I am. Which is why it took me so long to get wind of this little development.” He unfolded the newspaper and handed it to me, grinning even more. 

I glanced down at the paper and laughed. It was the edition where Harry and I had made the front page. “You came here all the way from Romania to see if it was true I am dating Harry Potter?” I asked, a slight tone of disbelief in my voice. 

“Draco Malfoy, I am your best friend, and am there for entitled to come. So, are you or are you not in bed with Harry Potter?”

I looked at him for a few moments whilst I folded the newspaper up. Blaise looked at me impatiently. “Fine. Yes, yes I am dating Harry Potter.” Just saying those words made my heart speed up the tiniest bit. 

“Draco Malfoy. Congratulations. I am impressed. You actually bagged the golden boy. How in Merlin’s name did you manage that?” 

“He found me actually. Wanted to paint me. It all kind of progressed from there.” 

Blaise looked at me and shook his head, a huge grin on his face. “So after all those years of watching him, and pining over him, and talking about him, and obsessing over him in the dorms, he finally agreed to go out with you?”

“I didn’t pine. A Malfoy never pines. But yes, he did finally see sense.” I replied, my voice filled with amusement. I walked over to my cabinet and poured myself a glass of scotch, and then poured a second for Blaise. I handed to him, and then sunk down on the couch. 

 

“So how have you been?” I asked him, sipping my scotch. 

“Fairley good. Spent some time in hospital after a dragon caught my back with a talon. I am fine now, no permanent damage, just a wicked scar.”

“Merlin Blaise. How bad was it?” 

Blaise placed his scotch down on the counter, and turned to face away from me before pulling off his shirt. Three huge scars ran from his right shoulder down to his left hip. I chocked on my scotch. 

“Not that bad? Blaise it looks like it shredded you.” 

 

He shrugged and fell onto the couch, not bothering to put his shirt back on. “Charlie had a right fit. Who knows, after all these years maybe he’s grown attached to me.” 

I smiled into my scotch. A Weasley attached to a slytherin. How novel. Though I suppose I was dating the golden boy now, so I was one to talk. I summoned the scotch bottle and poured us both another glass. 

“I found myself a witch as well,” Blaise started, “She’s fantastic. Pureblood and everything, which will no doubt please my mother. She’s from a wealthy Romanian family.” Blaise paused for a moment. “I think I am going to move there properly Draco. Start a family.” 

“Moving there? Blaise that’s massive. I hope you’ve thought this through.”

“I have Draco. That’s the other reason I came back. I am going to see you a lot less now.”

“Less than once a year?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

He laughed, and took another sip of his drink. “Let’s not worry about it. I came back to enjoy myself, so let’s get pissed and talk about old times.”

I laughed, and nodded my head. “To old times” I said as I raised my glass. 

“To old times” echoed Blaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it was so delayed!! Life got hectic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, let me know what you thought in the comments!


	16. Mishandling Malfoy Manor

\--------DRACO’S POV---------

A loud insistent knocking on the door pulled me out of my groggy, head throbbing sleep. I groaned and lifted my hand to my head, running my fingers through my hair. Next to me, Blaise groaned, rolled over once, and then promptly fell of the couch.   
The knocking continued, getting louder. “Fuck! We’re coming!” yelled Blaise, pushing himself off the floor. He still hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on. I was going to say something but he was halfway to the door. I groaned, and let my head fall back against the couch. 

In my groggy state I only caught half the words that were being said. Something about the fact I was late…. A phone call… a job? Someone named Carlo was here. Carlo. Carlo. I knew that name. I searched my still half unconscious brain until it came slamming to the forefront of my mind. Carlo Moretti. The painting. Harry. Fuck. 

“Let him in Blaise.” I managed, shaking my head a few times and pushing myself off the couch. 

Carlo looked Blaise up and down once and then turned his eyes to me as he stepped through the door. He stared at me, an eyebrow raised. “I didn’t know you had a housemate Malfoy” he said, a cold tone to his voice. He scrunched up his nose as the smell of alcohol hit him. 

“I don’t have a housemate. He’s was just visiting last night. Carlo Moretti, Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini, Carlo Moretti.” 

Carlo looked down at the hand that Blaise offered, his shirtless chest, and then turned away from him to face me. “I thought we had a talk yesterday Malfoy. Thought we established if you hurt him…” he trailed off, leaving it up to my imagination what he would do. 

Only then did it occur to me what it looked like happened here. The smell of alcohol, a half dressed man. I closed my eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. 

“Carlo, Blaise is an old friend. He came to visit to congratulate me on my relationship with Harry.”

“And it seems like you two really celebrated” said Carlo, his face unreadable. 

“It’s not like that I swear Carlo. We just talked. The reason he has his shirt off was to show me where the dragon caught him in Romania.”

Blaise just stood there. He looked confused and slightly scared. His eyes were pinned to Carlo like he was going to have to a make a run for it any moment. It was only then I realised Carlo was holding his wand in his right hand, his grip so tight his knuckles were turning white. 

“Carlo Moretti I swear on my mother’s life that nothing happened.”. 

Two things happened simultaneously then. The first was that Carlo finally loosened the grip on his wand, and the second was that Harry appeared with a crack in the middle of the room. 

\-----   
HARRY’S POV  
Getting sick of waiting, I apparated directly into Malfoy’s living room. Carlo had been over an hour after all. I glanced around the room, finding a shirtless Blaise Zabini standing just to my left. I recognised him from a few French ministry functions I’d attended. That and Charlie Wealsey’s correspondence. Suspicion rose up in my chest, but I pressed it back down. Draco had trusted me, he deserved my trust in return. Righting myself, I extended my hand to him. “Zabini” I said, offering a polite smile. 

He took my hand after a moment’s hesitation. “Potter.”  
I turned to see Carlo staring at Draco, an eyebrow raised. I could still feel the tension in the room. 

“Did something happen here?”

“No” said Malfoy, striding over to me and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled up at him. 

“I arrived to find your boyfriend and his shirtless companion there asleep on the couch.” Carlo said, finally turning to look at me. 

I took a moment to consider what Carlo had said and then shrugged. “I doubt there was anything to it Carlo. Draco is with me, and Blaise has a partner back in Romania.”   
Blaise looked at me surprised, and raised an eyebrow. “Charlie,” I said, shrugging my shoulders. He nodded. 

 

“Carlo honestly, put your wand away. Blaise went to school with us. He’s fine.” I said, giving Carlo a challenging look.   
Carlo reluctantly nodded and put away his wand, then with a turn and a sharp crack he was gone. I imagined it would be a few days before I saw him again. He generally disappeared after conflict. 

“Sorry Harry. Blaise just stopped by for a few drinks.” Draco said as Blaise bent down to pick up his shirt off the floor. 

“I figured something of the sort had happened. I wasn’t worried Draco. I trust you.” Draco smiled at me, a real genuine smile. It warmed my heart.

 

“Wicked scar” I commented after Blaise had stood up again. Blaise blinked at me and then grinned. “It’s got nothing on yours, golden boy.”

He walked over to Draco and I, and gave Draco a quick hug. “I have to head back to Romania, I have a portkey organised in half an hour. I will see you when I see you Draco. Nice to see you again Potter.”

“The same to you Zabini.” I said. He nodded at me, and strode out the front door of Draco’s apartment. 

 

“What’s the time? Carlo doesn’t usually do home calls does he?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me. 

“It’s close to noon Draco. He came because he thought you had forgotten we were meant to be painting today. That and we were a bit worried. It’s not like you to be late.”

“God I am so sorry Harry. I had no idea it was that late.” 

“it’s fine. Why don’t you shower and then head over? I’ll make us both some lunch and then I can start painting.” 

“Sounds good Harry.” He said, looking down at his dishevelled appearance, and casting a quick breath freshening charm. 

I turned to leave and Draco grabbed my arm. He tugged me gently towards him, and looped his arms around my waist. He smiled at me, and I took a step closer to him so our bodies touched, and wrapped my arms around his waist as well. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up, feeling his soft warm lips meet mine. He kissed the same way he lived, with great care and precision. 

I felt his tongue gently brush against my lips, seeking entry. I opened my mouth a little and kissed him deeper, one of my hands coming up to tangle in his hair. I felt one of his hands travel down and squeeze my arse before reluctantly pulling away, leaving my head spinning. He grinned at me. “I’ll see you soon Potter.” He said, turning and striding down the hallway. 

I took a few moments to steady myself before apparating back to the studio. Why had I waited so long to be with Malfoy? He was stunning. 

 

I landed in the middle of the studio with a crack. As I had expected, there was no sign Carlo had come back. I smiled to myself, and turned around, walking over to the kitchen. I busied myself pulling out ingredients for lunch. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a message from Ron. 

“Hey Harry. Just checking in, making sure both you and Malfoy are okay. Wondering if it was okay for Hermione and I to come over this afternoon?” 

I looked at the text for a few moments. I had hoped this afternoon would just be Malfoy and I. I sighed and started to type my reply.   
“Why don’t you come over around dinner? Malfoy will be here as well. Play nice.” 

I slid my phone back into my pocket and turned back to the bench, chopping up the ingredients for a chicken stir fry and noodle dish. I waved my hand and turned on the radio, swaying my hips along to the song as I worked. I heard a knock on the studio door.   
“Come in!” I called, still swaying to the music. The door opened and closed, and I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around, expecting Draco, and found Leon standing in front of me. I had forgotten he was coming back for a while. 

“Leon! Merlin, you were not who I was expecting.” I turned to the sink and quickly washed my hands, wiping them dry on my jeans. “How are you?” I asked, giving him a quick hug. 

“I am great thankyou Bagheera.” He replied, his thick French accent just the same as I remembered. I blinked and then burst out laughing. 

“Merlin I had forgotten you use to call me that. I should not have ever introduced you to muggle literature.” I turned back towards the kitchen bench, starting to chop the chicken. 

“Cooking up a fancy meal for yourself?” He asked, gesturing to the pan.

“As likely as that is, it’s for Draco and I. Draco is… my partner.” 

 

Leon stood still for a few moments before nodding slowly. An odd look passed over his face. I should probably warn Draco about Leon, come to think of it. I pulled out my phone and sent him a quick text. “Hi Draco. Leon just showed up on my doorstep, did you want me to find an excuse to get him to leave or are you happy to meet him?”   
I left my phone on the bench, slightly nervous of his reply. 

“So what have you been doing Harry since I left? Apart from painting I mean.” 

“Just painting really. My art has grown by leaps and bounds. I get a lot of commissions these days.” 

Leon began wandering around the studio, and his eyes came to rest on the painting of Draco.   
“The Draco you are dating is Draco Malfoy?” he asked, his voice stunned as he turned around to look at me. 

“Yes. Do you know him?” I asked, turning to look at him. There was something off about his tone of voice. 

Leon seemed to force a shrug. “Naturally. He’s a wealthy pureblood, same as I. We make a point of knowing each other. At least by name.” 

A text came back through from Draco. “Be there in a moment.” I figured that meant he could stay. I slid the ingredients into the pan and walked over to where Leon was admiring the painting of Draco. 

“He is going to be here in a moment actually.” I said, still watching Leon carefully. 

“I can leave if you need? I can see you another time.” 

Before I could respond, there was a loud crack behind us, and Draco appeared in the middle of the studio. He had on a gorgeous black tailored suit which hugged his body in all the right places. His hair was not styled in its usual neat way, but was instead expertly tussled to give him a sexier look. He sent me a gorgeous smile before turning his eyes on Leon. 

He faltered for a moment, before his smooth composure was back in place. “Leon Chevalier. This is unexpected.” He paused for a moment. “We’ve met.” Draco said, glancing at me. Draco did not extend him a hand. I glanced between the two wondering what could have possibly happened to make them so icy towards each other. 

“How did you meet?” I asked hesitantly, studying Draco’s face. 

 

“When his family stole Malfoy Manor out from under us after the war, whilst the ministry was still in possession of it. Apparently they were more desirable British citizens.” Draco finished, a cutting tone to his voice. 

I turned to Leon. “It might be best you leave” I said, taking a step closer to Malfoy. 

“I had nothing to do with the Manor Harry I swear. It was all my father.”

“Please Leon, I have had enough of everything else recently. I just want a peaceful afternoon. I will see you another time.” 

“A peaceful afternoon with that… that… monstrous deatheater?” he spat, his eyes fixed on Draco, his body language suddenly defensive. 

“Leon. This is the last time I will ask you to leave.”   
“What could you possibly see in him?” said Leon, his eyes now desperately searching my face. I could feel the anger welling up in my chest. 

“I happen to love him. Now go.” I said, my tone getting more and more threatening with every word. Leon stepped towards me, and I didn’t hesitate. I shifted, my four black paws landing on the floor, and I let out a threatening growl, bearing my teeth at Leon.   
He shivered and backed off, turning and striding quickly towards the door. It was only when the door slammed that I realised what I had said. And that it was fortunate had shifted, as Draco would not be able to make out my terrified expression in this form. I slowly turned around, my eyes glancing up to where Draco stood. I braced myself for him to turn and walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter than usual, hopefully making up for the time you had to wait. There will only be a few more chapters after this. 
> 
> Thoughts on the chapter though? 
> 
> Much Love xxx Em


	17. A Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys!

“Turn back into a man please Potter” said Draco, an unreadable expression on his face. I stared at him for a few moments, before concentrating on how it felt to be a man, and shifting back. I pushed myself off the floor and came to stand in front of him, playing anxiously with my watch. “You meant what you said?” he asked quietly, his eyes desperately searching my face. 

I took a deep steadying breath and looked into his eyes. “Yes Draco, I meant it. I think I’ve fallen in love with you.” 

Draco stood stock still for a few moments, his face blank. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. I closed my eyes and shook my head, my hands running through my hair. I knew I shouldn’t have told him. It was too early to tell him. 

I heard a sharp crack and I looked up. Draco was gone. I stumbled over to the couch and dropped onto it. I had ruined everything. All because I didn’t think before I spoke. I had told Draco I loved him, and he had left me. I was a fucking mess. 

I opened my eyes and looked over to his almost finished portrait on the other side of the room. Pushing myself off the couch, I strode towards it, a man on a mission. I pulled out the paints and brushes I would need to finish it, and set to work. Within the hour I had put the finishing touches on his facial features and had moved onto his shirt. Trying to perfect the way the shirt hugged his firm chest, the way it creased slightly at the bottom. Another hour passed. I was so close to finishing now. 

I looked at the mystery hand that held his on the edge of the painting. I had painted it to be a male, that much was obvious now. I turned over my own hand and stared at it for a moment. Oh to hell with it. 

I picked up my brush again and adjusted the skin colour to match mine. I painted on the tiny scars that littered my knuckles, and the remains of the faint letters on the back of my hand that read “I must not tell lies”. Finally, I painted on my watch. The unmistakable piece of information that would tell him the hand was mine. 

When I finally took a deep breath and stepped back, it was close to six thirty in the evening. The painting was finished. I studied it closely, looking for faults, for flaws. Finding none, I waved my hand over it quickly, casting a spell to make the paint dry. Then I turned the canvas around and signed the back carefully. 

“To Draco. The man who held my hand when I needed it.” 

 

I didn’t bother to sign it. Ensuring it was dry, I found some elegant silver wrapping paper in my office and carefully wrapped the painting. I shrunk it down, so it was easier to carry, and apparated to the nearest owlery. Handing over the parcel to be tied to the leg of a post owl, I scribbled down his address and gave it to the witch behind the counter. I handed over a knut and then apparated on the spot, landing back in the middle of my studio. I could only hope that Draco would see the painting as the apology I meant it to be. 

I walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a beer. Opening it, I sunk down onto the couch. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I quickly deleted Leon’s number, and tossed it onto the cushion next to me. I closed my eyes and waited. What I was waiting for I wasn’t sure. For a text, an owl, for Draco to show up at my front door. Anything. Something. 

A few minutes later I heard my floo flare to life and I hastily pushed myself off the couch, striding towards it, hoping I would see Draco’s face in the flames. A few moments later, Ron and Hermione stepped through.  
I forced a smile and hugged both of them in greeting. 

“Harry you okay mate?” Ron said as I pulled away from the hug. 

“Fine Ron. How are you two anyway? How’s everything in England?”

I relaxed a little as Hermione launched into a story about something to do with the ministry, and creature welfare. I nodded and smiled at all the right places, only really half hearing what she was saying. I couldn’t stop thinking about Draco. How I had pushed him away. 

“Mate. Mate you all right?” Ron said tapping my shoulder, a concerned look on my face. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and turned to him. 

“Sure. Why?” 

“Because you have been sitting there silent, lost in space for the last five minutes. Don’t lie to us Harry, what happened?” Hermione asked, laying one hand gently on my arm. 

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, and then finally looked up to meet her eyes. “I ruined things with Draco.” I admitted, dropping my hands to the table. There was no point in keeping this from them. 

“What happened Harry? I am sure you haven’t ruined things really…” she trailed off when she saw the expression on my face. 

“I have ruined it ‘Mione” I said, as Ron placed another beer on the table in front of me. “I told him I loved him.”

Ron spluttered, spitting his mouthful of beer half onto the table and half down his front. “You told him what?!” Ron asked, sounding outraged. 

Hermione gave him a stern look, telling him to shut it. “And what happened?” Hermione asked softly, her eyes fixed on mine. 

“He left. He just apparated away. And I haven’t heard from him since. It’s been hours ‘Mione” I said miserably, dropping my head onto my arms on the table. Ron awkwardly patted my back in what I imagine he hoped was a comforting gesture. 

“Well I am not going to let you sit here and wallow in your disappointment. Come on, we’re going out.” Said Hermione, dragging me to my feet. “And get changed” she added, “You’re covered in paint.” 

When I showed no signs of moving, she grabbed my arm again and dragged me upstairs. Pulling things out of my cupboard she found a tight black pair of jeans and a light blue button up. “Put these on” she said, throwing the items of clothing at me. I caught them and stared at the jeans, wondering where the hell she was planning on taking me. 

I looked up and saw her glaring at me, so I sighed and pulled off my shirt. Satisfied I was really getting changed, she left my room and walked back downstairs. I reluctantly pulled on the new shirt and jeans, and glanced in the mirror. Apart from the wild hair, I looked acceptable. 

I dragged myself downstairs, and found Ron and Hermione both waiting for me in the middle of the room. “Come on. We’re apparating” said Ron, grabbing a hold of my arm. I sighed and took a deep breath, before I felt the pull of apparation, and we landed in the middle of a crowded room. 

I looked around, and it only took me a moment to figure out where we were. It was one of the wizarding gay clubs I use to frequent when I first moved to France. I had liked it because there was so many people, that I was hardly ever recognized. Ron made a face beside me and fled to the bar. I glanced at Hermione and was torn between scowling and raising an eyebrow at the fact she had brought me here, and at the fact she had even remembered the place. 

“Have a few drinks. Dance. Have fun. Forget about Malfoy for a few hours. You need it.” 

I settled on glaring at her, and she shrugged, turning and walking towards the bar to join Ron. I sighed and squeezed my way out of the dance floor, heading for the other end of the bar. I leant against the cold wood and waited for the bartender to wander over. When he finally did, I ordered two firewhiskeys and downed them both, ordering a third. 

 

“Rough night hey?” the bartender said looking at me, a bemused expression on his face. 

“You have no idea” I said, taking another gulp of my drink. He nodded and slid another drink across the bar. “On the house, Mr Potter” he said, smiling at me. 

“If that free drink is because I am Harry Potter then you can keep it” I said, pushing it away from me. I was getting sick of the special treatment I got everywhere I went. 

“It’s because you look like you need it” the bartender said easily, pushing it back. I looked up at him and nodded, offering a small smile. 

“I would appreciate it if you kept it quiet that I’m here” I said slowly. 

He nodded and smiled, and then strode off as other wizard called for his attention. I took another sip of my firewhiskey, and glanced over to the dancefloor. I laughed in surprise when I saw Hermione dancing with an obviously gay man, Ron looked on uncomfortably from the sidelines. I was about to turn back to the bar when a man walking towards me caught my attention. He was tall and dark skinned, with dark brown eyes and messy hair. He looked nothing like Malfoy. 

He grinned as he got closer. “You look alone” he said as he got closer. His accent was rich and smooth. I looked him up and down slowly. He was well dressed, his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a smooth muscular chest. I looked back up at his eyes. 

“I suppose I am” I said, taking another sip of my drink, and pushing Malfoy to the back of my mind. He leant against the bar next to me, as his eyes slowly ran up and down my body. It was a while since I had been looked at like that.

“Gorgeous and alone” he said, “must be my lucky day.” He moved a hand as if to rest it on my hip, when suddenly he was yanked away from me. I looked up in surprise, my eyes widening as I saw who stood there. 

 

Malfoy stood in front of me, his eyes fixed on me. His hair looked as though he has spent the last six hours running his fingers through it. I told myself I shouldn’t have stepped closer. Then I realised I hadn’t, he had stepped closer to me. And again. I looked him in the eyes, and I felt his hands reach out and grab my waist, pulling me against him. 

He leant down and kissed me hard. There was nothing romantic about that kiss, it seemed more like a battle for dominance. It was rough and angry and it sent sparks down my spine.  
When he finally pulled away he looked positively wild. My head was spinning as I held him tightly, looking up at his face, searching it for something, anything. 

“Damn it all Harry Potter, I love you too.” 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That's it folks. The end. It's over. I hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts in the comments!  
> Thankyou so much for reading xxx
> 
> Also! I was thinking of doing like a shorter second one, but based on Carlo? Is anyone interested in that? 
> 
> Much Love xx Em


End file.
